Traición al estilo de la Capital del Oeste
by JazminM
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando le cuentas tus secretos a quien no debes? Sumemos la codicia de algunos, las malas intenciones de otros, la ingenuidad del resto y obtendremos un desastre de enormes proporciones...
1. Cap I: Travesura

¡Bienvenido lector!

He decidido cambiar el título de esta historia, ya que voy a dividir lo que iba a ser el fic original en dos y a esta primera parte le corresponde otro título y género. A los poquitos seguidores, gracias por su paciencia.

Antes de comenzar, una importante aclaración: aquí Dragon Ball GT no tendrá lugar: Gokú no "encogerá", Majin Boo no desaparecerá en la unión con Oob y Trunks no usará esas horribles bermudas. O al menos eso espero. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball y sus secuelas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

Capítulo 1: Travesura

Siete de mayo del año setecientos noventa de la Era del Dragón. En Isla Papaya se vivía un clima festivo. Era el día del año más esperado por la población mundial, en el cual la gente común podía, por una módica suma, ver de cerca a los ídolos que mantenían la paz del planeta. Los fuegos artificiales y la música conocida por todos anunciaron el comienzo de la parte más importante de lo que ya era todo un festival: Las peleas de los octavos de finales.

—¡Damas y caballeros sean bienvenidos a la edición número treinta del Torneo de las Artes Marciales! —saludó el eterno presentador, con sus lentes oscuros y su cabello artificialmente platinado— Tras la preselección de participantes, hemos llegado a la fase en la que realizaremos el sorteo de los combates. ¡Demos un gran aplauso a los luchadores que pasaron exitosos la primera etapa!

La gente se enardeció, todos querían darle ánimos al que consideraban su favorito. Luego las voces se aunaron en gritos de alabanza cuando salió al escenario el patrocinador del Torneo y principal atracción del momento: Míster Satán.

Por su parte, en el sector de la plataforma con los demás competidores, Míster Boo estaba distraído. No respondía a los gritos de su club de fans ni a los saludos de la gente; su mirada estaba perdida en la multitud que había asistido a ver el evento. Sentía una enorme curiosidad al ver parejas y familias felices tanto en el público como en la feria que funcionaba en los alrededores con motivo de la ocasión. Él estaba solo, como siempre. Su única compañía era el fiel perro Bee y su amigo Mark Satán. Nada había cambiado en los últimos dieciséis años, excepto el hecho de que su vida en la tierra se parecía más que nunca a la de un simple humano. Él no lo ponía en esas palabras exactamente, pero su sensación era ésa. Se estaba aburriendo de todo y el Torneo no era la excepción.

Al principio había sido una novedad para él poder enfrentarse a diversos rivales y dejarlos en ridículo de formas más y más creativas, pero con los años la cosa se había vuelto rutinaria. Satán quedaba primero y él en segundo lugar. A cambio obtenía todos los dulces, juguetes y extravagancias que quisiera por el resto del año, era cierto, pero no había comparación con la emoción de lo nuevo por descubrir. Suspiró y decidió que para hacer el día un poco más entretenido manipularía el sorteo, dejando a los más débiles con los más fuertes. Por experiencia sabía que el resultado serían peleas cortas pero algo cómicas. Aunque, cuando echó un vistazo a los bajísimos poderes de la mayoría de los participantes, de antemano estuvo seguro de que sería una tarde muy larga para él.

* * *

Goten y Marron bajaron del elevador en el último piso del gran edificio de la Capsule Corp y caminaron velozmente por el pasillo a su derecha. Ambos eran empleados de la compañía. Ella estaba haciendo una pasantía como analista de sistemas y él se desempeñaba como Data Entry a medio tiempo, mientras estudiaba Derecho bajo la incansable insistencia de Milk. Debido a que sus puestos eran de jerarquía menor ellos trabajaban en los primeros pisos de la instalación, pero en cierto horario de la jornada laboral ambos se dirigían al despacho de quien ostentaba el cargo de máxima responsabilidad en la compañía: Trunks Briefs. El hecho de que se encontraran gran parte del día en el mismo edificio les daba la posibilidad de reunirse dentro o fuera del lugar por lo que Marron había logrado, a la fuerza, superar la timidez que la alejaba de los hijos de los amigos de su padre y los dos muchachos habían mantenido la amistad de su niñez a pesar de los diversos caminos que habían escogido.

Era hora del almuerzo y ya que la secretaria del CEO no les había dejado ningún mensaje, ellos llevaban la vianda suficiente para una docena de personas al despacho del joven de cabello lila, como todos los días en que él no tuviera comidas de negocios. A diferencia de otras veces, ese día ambos avanzaban taciturnos y sin mirarse entre sí.

Luego del saludo cariñoso de Bridge, la asistente, Trunks los recibió detrás de un escritorio repleto de cápsulas con asuntos pendientes. Tras activar sus propias Hoi Poi, Marron tendió un mantel y Goten acomodó parte de la comida en la mesa ratona junto a los sillones del otro extremo de la enorme oficina.

—No sé qué haría todos los mediodías de no ser por ustedes —dijo él levantándose del escritorio y dirigiéndose a la mesa ya repleta.

—Harías el pedido a un restaurante —contestó Marron.

—Tal vez saldrías a comer a alguno de esos lugares costosos —razonó Goten.

—O Bridge te haría el almuerzo… —bromeó la rubia.

—Y te lo entregaría con ojos llenos de estrellitas… —completó el saiyajin, con una risita.

Trunks sintió escalofríos al imaginar la situación por un momento; sacudió la cabeza para alejar la imagen de la muchacha batiendo las pestañas sentada sobre su escritorio y se sentó a un lado de la mesa, junto a sus amigos que representaban una escena ridiculizando a jefe y empleada.

—Lo veo muy hambriento señor Briefs, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de hacerle estas veinte bandejas de comida —dijo la hija de Krillin en falsete, imitando la aguda voz de la secretaria.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no sólo estoy hambriento, también me siento muy solo en esta sala tan enorme —contestó el menor de los Son, con gesto exageradamente serio.

—Oh, señor ¿necesita de mi compañía? —agregó ella fingiendo sorpresa.

—Sí, pero no se quede de pie allí, venga y tome confianza. ¿Quiere sentarse en mis rodi…?

—Si no dejan de hacer eso, tendrán que volver a sus puestos con el estómago vacío —interrumpió él con expresión amenazante, pero no pudo evitar ser inmediatamente contagiado por las risas.

El joven de cabello lila no exageraba al decir que no sabía qué sería de él sin la presencia de esos dos en su oficina todos los días. En los últimos meses su vida se había puesto patas arriba, y fingir ante su entorno que todo andaba bien era agobiante. Marron y Goten sabían que la situación del CEO iba de mal en peor y que se habían convertido en su único apoyo moral. Se hizo un silencio en la sala y surgió cierta tensión en el ambiente, había demasiadas cosas por decir y sin embargo el momento no parecía ser el oportuno. Él esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora y ellos le vieron cara de cansancio.

—Cuéntenme cómo andan sus asuntos —inquirió mientras sacaba los palillos y los abría—. No se imaginan cómo extraño mis épocas de estudiante, todo era tan fácil entonces.

Ella bebió un sorbo de jugo para evitar responderle y él comenzó a comer, por lo que no notó la rigidez en el rostro de su otro amigo.

* * *

En ese mismo instante, Bra disfrutaba del momento de salir al recreo con sus amigas del Golden Star School, institución educativa de Elite ubicada en Ciudad Satán.

Su madre recorría medio mundo con ella todos los días, porque su capricho había sido el de asistir allí. El lujoso establecimiento era conocido en todo el planeta por la calidad de su enseñanza, por su enorme edificio repleto de las más extravagantes comodidades para los alumnos, y por ser el favorito de ricos y famosos. Conseguir un lugar allí era una de las tareas más difíciles que podía llevar a cabo cualquier padre si no contaba con los contactos que le facilitaran el acceso, además del poder económico para pagar la alta cuota mensual. Sólo se daban una reducida cantidad de becas cada año y los requisitos eran tan exigentes que muy pocos se postulaban para éstas. Además la mayoría prefería al Orange Star School, que ahora se había ampliado para abarcar hasta el nivel inicial.

La princesa saiyajin se encontraba rodeada de su grupo de amigas. Se trataba de cinco niñas provenientes de la realeza de diversos lugares de la Tierra. Las pequeñas parecían idolatrarla, la seguían a todas partes, tomaban como palabra sagrada todo lo que ella decía y consideraban hilarante cualquiera de sus chistes.

Un chico rubio de lentes ingresó corriendo al espacio abierto, se detuvo ante cada compañero que encontró en el camino y les dijo algo que visiblemente los movilizó a salir del lugar. Al llegar junto al grupo de la pequeña de cabellos violetas, se detuvo jadeando y sin aliento, lo cual aumentó la ansiedad de las muchachas por saber el nuevo chisme.

—¡Escuché que habrá una nueva travesura por parte del chico nuevo, Magnum Vulcano, esta vez contra el profesor de equitación! —susurró, y las niñas corrieron hacia las caballerizas esperando llegar a tiempo para verlo.

Magnum, un niño de piel blanca, ojos marrones y cabello castaño era el único hijo de Colt Vulcano, el CEO de la automotriz que ostentaba el título de principal competidora de la empresa líder en ese mercado: Capsule Corp. El chico no tenía amigos y parecía no necesitarlos. Había sido trasladado a la institución hacía algunos meses y desde entonces no había dejado que ninguno de sus compañeros se le acercara, por lo que para todos seguía siendo "el chico nuevo". Iba a la misma clase que Bra y sus amigas séquito. A pesar de que ambos representaban a las familias más adineradas del planeta, lo cual contaba mucho dentro de la retorcida escala de valores de los que asistían a esa escuela, no habían hecho más que mostrarse mutua indiferencia.

Los rumores decían que había sido expulsado de un internado para niños problemáticos y que su padre pagaba por él una cuota mucho más alta que la que pagaba el resto. Se suponía que esto era en calidad de coima al colegio, en compensación por los problemas que el menor no había tardado en ocasionar. Y es que si había algo que no daba lugar a dudas era que el pequeño tenía un extraño pasatiempo: cometer atentados contra cualquiera de los profesores, cada vez de manera más humillante, estrafalaria e impredecible. Había provocado la renuncia de más de uno.

Una de las primeras muestras de salvajismo del infante fue su ocurrencia de colocar pegamento de acción inmediata en el asiento de uno de los inodoros del baño de maestros. El desafortunado fue el instructor de matemáticas, quien tuvo que pedir auxilio por casi una hora y luego debió soportar la humillación de que varias personas ingresaran al reducido espacio a forcejear sin resultados. Los directivos del colegio llamaron a una ambulancia, el personal médico retiró el asiento y llevó al hombre pegado a él hasta un centro de salud, donde le aplicaron disolventes para despegárselo; el sujeto no resultó herido pero la anécdota quedó en boca de todos.

Lo realmente sorprendente era lo que ocurría después de cada incidente. Porque con una reprimenda verbal, una visita al despacho de la directora por parte del señor Vulcano y una reunión con el profesor perjudicado en la sala de primeros auxilios, el asunto quedaba repentinamente olvidado. Las quejas del resto de los padres eran acalladas por el magnetismo personal y la maravillosa oratoria de Colt; los niños saludables debían por naturaleza ser inquietos y las bromas del pequeño daban un toque pintoresco a la rutina escolar. Aún así, quedaba una minoría que pensaba que el mocoso era una bomba de tiempo pero Bra sabía que su madre se encontraba entre el primer grupo.

Las niñas llegaron al tercer patio, un amplio sector al aire libre reservado para los establos con diversos animales y para las clases de equitación. Encontraron a la mayoría de los alumnos de la escuela escondidos detrás de las caballerizas, esperando a que el grupo que espiaba les avisara que ocurría algo extraño. Bra pensó, mientras se abría paso hasta la fila de los que vigilaban, que era obvio que los descubrirían rápido el resto de los maestros. Seguro Magnum debía tener esto bien planeado si es que realmente había maquinado algo para ese día.

—Una vez escuché decir a mi padre que Colt Vulcano es un genio de la especulación financiera —comentó a su lado un pequeño cocodrilo antropomórfico, heredero de una importante marca de ropa, mientras miraba al frente.

—¿No se supone que eso es algo malo? —preguntó Bra.

—Y, depende, ¿no? En este mundo, mientras estés en la cima, todo estará bien —contestó él.

—¿Y cómo es que a nuestra edad sabemos lo que significa semejante cosa? —cayó en la cuenta, irritada.

Por toda respuesta, el cocodrilo se alzó de hombros, orgulloso de sus precoces conocimientos.

En el espacio reservado para el paso de los caballos, se encontraba la supuesta futura víctima, un joven profesor que daba explicaciones a los alumnos detrás de las vallas con gestos grandilocuentes y se movía de un lado a otro como un pavo real. El único indicio de que podía ocurrir algo era la presencia de Magnum a un lado del individuo; el niño tenía su habitual cara de aburrimiento y sostenía con una soga al caballo para la demostración. Pero esto podía considerarse algo normal, ya que él siempre era elegido para colaborar en estas asignaturas debido al hecho de haber demostrado un buen manejo de los animales de granja que allí se criaban. Lo único cercano a la afinidad que parecía tener con algún ser vivo, según decían algunos chistosos.

Tanto los alumnos de la clase, como aquellos que aguardaban expectantes detrás de las cuadras, llegaron a pensar que no pasaría nada fuera de lo común. El profesor terminó su explicación teórica y se dirigió a montar al animal. La elegida era una lusitana negra, como siempre, sólo que el joven no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que se trataba de otra yegua idéntica, la cual había tenido cría hacía poco menos de un año y desde entonces no había vuelto a ser montada por arisca. Todo siguió su curso normal hasta que Magnum soltó la cuerda y le dejó al otro el control.

El hombre rebotó en el lomo repetidas veces y fue violentamente arrojado del caballo ante las carcajadas de todos. Los que se habían escondido a esperar salieron a sacar fotos con sus celulares de última generación y a desternillarse de risa. Entonces llegaron los directivos del colegio y se encontraron con el extraño espectáculo. Mientras un par de profesoras rescataban al instructor del barro, otros valientes se largaron a perseguir a la yegua que corría y relinchaba, de pésimo humor.

—¡Oh, por Kami, casi me hago encima! —exclamó entre risas Lacos, el pequeño cocodrilo—. ¡Éste inadaptado es cada vez más divertido!

—Magnum se merece la expulsión, pero ¿de qué nos reiríamos entonces? —contestó Bra, recuperándose de un ataque de carcajadas y limpiándose las lágrimas.

El aludido, de pie a un par de metros de ellos, se volvió con una expresión realmente siniestra por la que sólo ella pareció afectada, ya que Lacos lo ignoró deliberadamente y el resto de los alumnos se encontraba demasiado entretenido con lo que acaba de pasar. Se sostuvieron la mirada y ella, que fue rodeada por sus amigas, puso los brazos en jarra y elevó lentamente el mentón, con la actitud desafiante de quien se sabe superior. Al niño se lo llevaron a la dirección entre dos profesores y él no opuso resistencia, pero mientras la tuvo en su campo de visión la observó fijamente. Ella creyó que estaba alucinando cuando le pareció ver una sonrisa perversa en él antes de desaparecer tras el ingreso al edificio del colegio. Se convenció de que no era para tanto, aunque no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

* * *

—¿Y cómo están las cosas con Feather? —preguntó Marron, cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Trunks dejó los palillos sobre su cuarto plato vacío para masajearse las sienes, asaltado por un imprevisto dolor de cabeza.

—Me quedaría a dormir en la oficina, de no ser porque el escándalo que ella armará hará que no valga la pena —contestó súbitamente de mal humor.

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde aquella horrible noche en la que él había vuelto antes de tiempo de un viaje de negocios y, dispuesto a darle una sorpresa a su esposa, había ido directo del aeropuerto al lujoso departamento que compartían. La sorpresa se la llevó él cuando encontró que Feather no dormía sola en su ausencia. Jamás imaginó que él sería uno más de esos tipos que tomaban la infidelidad como moneda corriente en sus matrimonios. En el momento en que sintió en su hogar el ki de Raven Claw, el supuesto gran amigo de la infancia de ella, no tuvo la más ligera sospecha de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo hasta que abrió la puerta de entrada.

La imagen de ambos semidesnudos sobre la costosa alfombra de la sala de estar le quedó grabada a fuego en la retina, tanto que pudo describírsela con morboso detalle a sus amigos al día siguiente. Lo peor fue averiguar por el guardia del edificio que el amante de su esposa venía mucho más seguido de lo que él pensaba, a pesar de que ella juraba que lo de esa noche se había tratado de un único error. Jamás se había puesto a vigilar el pequeño ki de la mujer, no lo creía necesario.

Cuando envió a un investigador privado tras los antecedentes del sujeto, ya que temía que aún hubiese más cosas que desconociera de la situación, encontró más de lo que hubiera deseado. Resultó que el joven tenía un historial alarmante de entradas a correccionales de menores por robos y de adulto había estado algunos años en prisión por haberse implicado en numerosas estafas. Trunks tuvo la horrible sensación de haber abierto la caja de Pandora; su esposa jamás le había contado nada sobre eso. Con un mal presentimiento, ordenó al hombre que había contratado que recabara toda la información posible.

Luego de que el detective se entrevistara con los damnificados y se hiciera con una copia de los expedientes de las causas en el juzgado, el saiyajin obtuvo un claro panorama sobre el modus operandi del estafador. Era obvio que había trabajado con un cómplice, pero ante el juez el acusado lo había negado insistentemente.

Lo realmente espeluznante fue leer el informe del investigador sobre Feather Plume: las únicas registradas con ese nombre en toda la región eran una mujer de avanzada edad, y una joven que durante su niñez prácticamente no había salido de la institución donde Raven pasó su adolescencia. Ni siquiera era cierta la historia sobre su estadía en el orfanato de Ciudad Satán. No había hecho falta demasiado esfuerzo para imaginar el resto. Asqueado, no quiso saber nada más. El informe sobre la abultada cuenta bancaria a nombre de Feather en una ciudad lejana le dio la certeza de que él solo había sido una de las tantas víctimas de aquel par. Los papeles decían que él había sido el primero con quien ella había llegado al altar y eso lo convertía en el más idiota en la lista de aquellos hombres.

Desde entonces, Marron y Goten lo habían visto ir marchitándose debido a las disputas diarias por conseguir, sin éxito, un acuerdo de divorcio discreto y conveniente para ambos. El muchacho alegre de cabellos lilas iba desapareciendo poco a poco, para dejar paso a un Trunks amargado, taciturno y cínico, que escapaba volando de la oficina con destino incierto cada vez más seguido. Por prudencia según él mismo, y por vergüenza u orgullo herido según opinión de ellos, los únicos que se habían enterado de la situación eran la rubia, el menor de los Son y el abogado de mayor confianza de la compañía.

La tensión de guardar el secreto lo había distanciado de su familia y ésa fue la única razón por la cual nadie de los Briefs notó el problema. La buena de Bridge estaba volviéndose loca con los repentinos cambios de humor de su jefe y había comenzado a temerle como a la peste. Pero Trunks tenía sus razones prácticas para no divulgar antes de tiempo sus problemas matrimoniales. De él dependían las familias de muchos trabajadores de la empresa aunque eso no lo detenía de salir volando por la ventana de la oficina cada vez que la realidad se le volvía agobiante.

—¿Has logrado hacerle firmar a Feather la solicitud de divorcio de común acuerdo? —preguntó Goten, con la boca llena de arroz.

—No aún, pero sí tengo novedades sobre eso —respondió él y se dispuso a seguir comiendo—. Anoche me ha dicho que firmará, con una última condición —e hizo una pausa para mirarlos por encima de su plato— y es la de usar por una vez las esferas del dragón.

—¡No puedo creer tanto descaro! —Explotó la hija de Krillin, indignada— ¡Ya es hora de que presentes la demanda de divorcio! ¡Y busca más pruebas de su culpabilidad en las estafas, que seguro las encontrarás!

Él la miró y rió con ganas, mientras el otro saiyajin le hacía señas de que parara de decir eso.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No estoy dispuesto a dar pie al escándalo, a años de juicio y declaraciones vergonzosas. Se mancharía el nombre de la empresa y de mi familia —Tras un momento de silencio en el que revolvió pensativo los fideos de su plato, prosiguió—. ¿Saben? Creo que es decepcionante que finalmente haya dicho que firmaría...

Ambos empleados cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Entiendo que aún tengas esperanzas de salvar tu matrimonio, es algo difícil dejar de querer a alguien de la noche a la mañana.

—¡Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso! —reaccionó él inmediatamente, a la defensiva, para luego explicar avergonzado—. Es que me había acostumbrado al tira y afloje, esperaba algo más inteligente de parte de ella.

Marron, comprensiva, decidió no agregar nada más al asunto, mientras Goten les recordó que el tiempo libre se acababa, así que empezaron a levantar los platos.

—Te aconsejo que hables de esto con alguien más, Trunks. No es bueno que ahora quiera meterse con las esferas —insistió ella.

Ambos empleados repentinamente se habían puesto muy incómodos y levantaban las pilas de recipientes sin mirarlo.

—Gracias pero no quiero escuchar sermones de nadie, no lo diré hasta que no tenga la firma que quiero.

La rubia codeó al otro saiyajin, instándolo a decir algo, pero él se hizo el desentendido y fue a tirar al cesto la vajilla plástica. Ella, irritada, miró la hora y respiró hondo con resignación.

—Goten ha dejado la facultad la semana pasada y está por presentar la renuncia a Capsule Corp —dijo, provocando la reacción del aludido.

—¡Un momento, habíamos quedado en que se lo diría un día que estuviera más tranquilo! ¡Además, yo debía contárselo!

—¡No se lo hubieras dicho hasta el último día que estuvieras aquí!

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú tampoco le has dicho que te casarás con ese noviecito tuyo y que también dejarás la compañía!

Él de pronto se quedó helado, enfrente de aquellos dos que discutían como si fueran padres decidiendo en qué momento decirle a un hijo muy sensible que se separarían. La comparación se le hizo bizarra. Esto lo hizo reaccionar y telefonear rápido a su secretaria para que avisara a los supervisores de ambos que tardarían un poco más en volver de su hora de almuerzo.

—¿Qué es lo que harás de ahora en adelante, Goten? —dijo por fin, de pie a un lado de su escritorio, con el tono que usaba para las negociaciones con sus inversores.

—Bueno, haré lo que siempre quise: dedicarme a algo que me dé libertad. Sabes que no soy fanático de estar detrás de un escritorio ni de los gigantescos libros que debo leer para rendir las materias de mi carrera. Y las artes marciales son lo único que realmente me quedará como herencia de familia —contestó él, sonriendo apenado—. Envié mi reducido currículum a varios gimnasios y dojos, ¿sabes? Finalmente recibí una oferta de trabajo de Míster Satán y he aceptado comenzar el mes que viene —Entonces lo miró, sintiéndose culpable.

Por un par de minutos, el único sonido en la sala fue el de la sacudida del mantel en la ventana por parte de la rubia. Trunks dio por inútil la opción de ofrecer un incentivo económico.

—¿Y tú, Marron? ¿De qué vas a vivir? —preguntó con voz apagada. Estaba perdiendo la posibilidad de hacer un acuerdo por la permanencia de sus amigos. No podía competir con ciertos intereses, lo sabía.

—Mi novio Cyan ha heredado de un tío un local en la Capital del Sur, ya sabes que él es de allá. Pondremos un bar y yo lo ayudaré en la caja o sirviendo mesas —explicó doblando el paño y guardándolo en una cápsula. No hubo respuesta del otro lado. Ella siguió hablando—. Como dijo Goten, vamos a casarnos, nos han dado fecha en el registro civil para dentro de tres meses. Hasta entonces, trabajaré aquí.

Trunks los miró con expresión indefinida por un rato. Se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que lo vieran como a alguien débil y susceptible se debía a que él les había dado esa imagen. ¿Y si realmente se había convertido en eso, en un niño llorón que no cesaba de quejarse por la vida que le había tocado en suerte? Que tenía que encargarse del negocio familiar, que su esposa había resultado una cazafortunas… Ahora que lo pensaba, no había hecho otra cosa que hablarles a sus amigos de eso. No era extraño que no le hubieran contado de sus planes y le dejaran el papel de simple espectador en sus vidas.

—Por favor, di algo —suplicó Marron—. Estás poniendo la misma cara que mi madre cuando le di la noticia.

—Es verdad, se parece también a la cara que puso la mía —agregó Goten, comenzando a preocuparse.

Él, dándose cuenta del malentendido, rápidamente la abrazó, y ella se deshizo en pedidos de disculpa por no haber tenido el valor de contárselo antes. El otro joven se rascó la cabeza, sin saber si unírseles o no.

—Prometan que darán todo de ustedes y que nos seguiremos viendo de vez en cuando —dijo el de cabellos lilas, a lo que ambos asintieron—. Marron, sabes que si las cosas se complican, puedes volver cuando quieras a trabajar aquí; me gustaría tener una charla con Cyan uno de estos días.

—Si eso quieres, tendrás que hacer fila detrás de papá, mamá, el maestro Roshi, Umigame, Oolong y hasta Yamcha —contestó ella, provocando la risa de los otros dos.

—Acepto el desafío, pero si él no huye después de tal cantidad de discursos y amenazas, entonces será el indicado, ¿sabes?

Los tres rieron otra vez y cuando luego quedaron en silencio se dieron cuenta de que esa etapa de sus vidas se acercaba a su fin. Cada uno pensó respectivamente en que había llegado el momento de madurar, salir al mundo o buscar las verdaderas soluciones para sus problemas y necesidades.

—Ahora tú vas a prometernos que hablarás con alguien más de tus asuntos —habló Goten, serio por primera vez en toda la charla.

—De verdad, no te guardes todo ese rencor, o terminarás haciendo algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás —insistió ella también.

—Bueno, está bien, me convencieron —expresó él forzando una sonrisa y los acompañó a la salida—. Ahora es mejor que se vayan o excederán demasiado el tiempo del almuerzo, despertarán la envidia de sus compañeros y no podré garantizar su bienestar por el tiempo que les quede trabajando aquí.

Ambos se fueron, y la oficina quedó nuevamente en silencio. Trunks dejó de sonreír, caminó hacia su escritorio con las manos en los bolsillos, volteó y se apoyó en el mueble, mirando pensativo hacia la puerta.

—No se preocupen por mí, muchachos. Esto se termina hoy mismo.

* * *

Horas después, Mr. Boo había terminado segundo en el Torneo. En ese momento, iba camino a su restaurante favorito para festejar con Mr. Satán, pero se había detenido a sacarse unas fotos con una pareja de fans que se lo había pedido.

Mientras se ponían de acuerdo sobre las poses para la foto, el majin se había puesto a observarlos. Había en los ojos de ambos una intensidad, un brillo que él no supo entender. Mr. Satán hacía mucho tiempo le había hablado del sentimiento que unía a los humanos de dos en dos, pero esa había sido una explicación teórica, vacía del significado extra que le daba la emoción de experimentar las cosas por él mismo. Esto lo llevó a acordarse de otras veces en las que se había preguntado lo mismo. Se estaba fijando demasiado en eso.

Últimamente se sentía atraído por cosas que antes no le importaban. Podía pasarse horas enteras mirándose al espejo y buscando similitudes y diferencias entre su cuerpo y el de los hombres y mujeres que salían en las revistas de celebridades. Antes, elegía ver en el cine las películas más graciosas; ahora, daba consideración a la belleza de las actrices que participaban en éstas. La diferencia entre las mujeres más bonitas y las menos agraciadas a su parecer, ahora se le hacía más notoria que antes, y podía perder el hambre si alguna de las chicas de su club de fans se le acercaba demasiado, o lo abrazaba con mucho ímpetu al tomarse fotos con él. Algo raro le estaba sucediendo, de lo que no estaba seguro era de qué podía ser.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parado? ¡Vámonos de una vez a comer! —Lo apuró Míster Satán desde el auto. La pareja ya había sacado la foto, y él se encontraba solo en medio de la vereda, ni se había percatado de que había llegado hasta allí.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en una de las desiertas mesetas de Yunzabito, lugar frío y ventoso ubicado al norte del planeta, y en el que alguna vez pasó su infancia el anterior Kamisama, una joven aguardaba a alguien con impaciencia. La mujer, de piel muy blanca, ojos y cabellos azabaches, se encontraba de pie junto a una casa encapsulable prefabricada, producto de la Capsule Corporation. Miró su costoso reloj de pulsera y notó que eran más de las once, hora de la Capital del Oeste. Furiosa, hizo rechinar sus dientes, cuando escuchó que algo aterrizaba a sus espaldas.

—¡No te pongas así de tensa, que vas arrugarte antes de tiempo! —dijo burlonamente una voz muy conocida.

—Trunks, querido, no eres nadie para darme esos consejos. Tú sigues haciendo horas extras en el trabajo como un esclavo, aún siendo el jefe… ¿Las trajiste? —Lo enfrentó ella, recuperando su autoconfianza.

—Así es. La verdad, quisiera terminar rápido con esto —contestó él nervioso, mostrándole un bolso azul que llevaba en la mano.

—No tan pronto, cariño. Prefiero entrar en la casa para hacer el intercambio, aquí está oscuro y el maldito viento no me deja ver nada.

Él sonrió con un gesto que lo hizo verse muy parecido a su padre y la siguió al interior de la vivienda.

—¿No ha venido Raven? —preguntó retóricamente, él sentía que no había ningún ser humano a kilómetros a la redonda, aparte de ellos dos.

—Ya no lo necesito, es un derrochador y un imprudente. Con nadie he estado mejor que contigo, sabes a lo que me refiero…

—Sí, al dinero que pudiste disfrutar sin ganártelo durante dos años… Volviendo a Raven, ¿a él también lo has usado y desechado? Eres increíble —dijo el saiyajin, casi sintiendo que las ironías que salían de su boca las había tomado prestadas de alguien más.

—Esta noche los dos conseguiremos lo que queremos, no lo arruines con tus quejas.

Él puso en la pequeña mesa del sobrio comedor el bolso y lo abrió. Dio dos pasos atrás y puso las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella, primero con desconfianza y luego con curiosidad observó y contó las siete esferas.

—Es perversamente hermosa —expresó con admiración, al levantar una y contemplarla a la luz de la lámpara de la sala.

—Estoy de acuerdo —susurró él, con la mirada fija en el rostro de su esposa sin que ésta se percatara.

Firmaron el mutuo acuerdo y ella notó que la pensión establecida era una miseria (ocho millones de zenis por cada mes que permanecieron casados, ella gastaba eso sólo en ropa) pero firmaría igual, porque con el deseo que pediría a las esferas, él y su mugrosa familia vendrían arrastrándose a rogarle por limosna.

Pusieron sus huellas digitales en el certificador de firmas patentado por la Capsule Corp, y él guardó el documento en una carpeta a la que tocó un botón y se convirtió en cápsula. Se detuvo frente a la mesa que les había servido de apoyo y pensó en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para lograr firmar ese papel. Las discusiones, las exigencias desmesuradas, la tristeza de despertar cada día al lado de una mujer a la que últimamente iba descubriéndole nuevas y aterradoras facetas. Se miró en el reflejo de una ventana que estaba enfrente y no se reconoció a sí mismo.

—Te ves cansado, pero demasiado tranquilo para un momento como éste —Lo sacó la joven de sus pensamientos—. ¿No temes acaso lo que yo pueda pedirle al dragón?

—Siento muchas cosas con respecto a ti, Feather, pero el temor no es una de ellas.

—No esperaba menos de ti. Si quieres puedes quedarte a verme pedir el deseo —concedió ella, con falsa generosidad.

—Gracias, iba a hacerlo de todas maneras —contestó, para luego agregar con un tono de voz más serio—. Tengo que ser testigo de esto.

Salieron al aire libre, y el viento les golpeó la cara con fuerza. Él se recargó contra la pared externa de la pequeña casa, y ella acomodó las esferas en el suelo para luego llamar al dragón. Sólo que éste no apareció.

—Lo estás haciendo mal —aclaró el joven de cabellos lilas, ante la mirada atónita de ella—, debes levantar las manos.

Ella, no muy segura, lo hizo, y repitió el llamado a Shen Long.

—Espera, te falta saltar en un pie y repetir las palabras mágicas del revés…

Ella bajó los brazos entonces, dándose cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Él, finalmente cedió al ataque de risa que venía tentándolo desde hacía varios minutos.

—Ni siquiera brillan al estar juntas —balbuceó la mujer, comenzando a darse cuenta del engaño…

—¡Tendrías que ver tu cara en este momento! —Alcanzó a decir él, entre risas—. ¡Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses!

—¡Maldito mono salvaje! —gritó, arrojándole una de las falsas esferas.

El saiyajin detuvo el proyectil justo frente a su cara, con repentina seriedad. La miró fijamente mientras pulverizaba con una mano la bola, y Feather pensó en no tentar a la suerte. Era obvio que su paciencia con ella se había terminado. El hecho de que se rebajara a estafarla de esa manera tan burda lo demostraba. Lo había llevado al límite. De pronto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un paraje desolado, a solas con un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Sintió temor, le fallaron las piernas y cayó sentada por el shock. Él se le acercó, con la mirada asesina patente en el rostro.

—Como tú dijiste, ambos conseguimos hoy lo que queríamos, no es momento de quejarse —comentó irónico, arrodillándose para quedar a la misma altura, ya que ella seguía sentada en la tierra—. Puedes quedarte con las esferas, serán de imitación pero se ven bastante bonitas. Me salieron muy caras, ¿sabes? —Y su rostro, casi pegado al de ella, con el efecto de la poca luz del lugar adquirió una expresión siniestra—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí ni a ninguno de los míos, Feather. Te lo advierto amistosamente, sólo por esta vez.

Entonces lo vio levantar vuelo y alejarse y se dio cuenta de que había aguantado la respiración por varios minutos. Exhaló y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas; por la garganta le subió un amargo cosquilleo. Al alivio de saberse a salvo le siguió la conciencia de lo que acababa de suceder y no pudo hacer más que lanzar un grito ahogado de furia. Pensó que si hubiera sido capaz de alguna clase de sentimentalismo, se hubiera sentido horriblemente traicionada.

Se levantó e ingresó a la casa para encapsular todo y marcharse, entonces vio en el reflejo de una ventana que su rostro estaba bañado en llanto. En un impulso, tomó un adorno y lo estrelló contra el vidrio.

—¡Te arrepentirás de esto, Trunks, te lo juro!

* * *

¡No puedo creer que he publicado, después de tantas vueltas! Si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco de todo corazón y les prometo que se va a poner interesante. Este primer capítulo puede haber sido un poco denso, pero necesitaba introducir cierta información necesaria.

El tema de la "verdadera vocación" de Goten es algo que puede prestarse a confusión, sobre todo si tenemos en mente al Goten de GT, el cual sólo vivía echado en un sillón hablando por celular. El Goten adolescente de finales de Dragon Ball Z era un poco vago pero, ¿quién de nosotros no lo era a esa edad? No creo que él haya sido un intelectual y si se le hace fácil el tema de la actividad física, en comparación con los humanos, tiene sentido que haya tirado para ese lado, ¿no? De algo tenía que vivir el chico, no iba a ser mantenido por Milk por el resto de su vida, eso lo veo aún menos posible.

El noviazgo de Marron y Cyan forma parte de algo que pasará más adelante. Por ahora no entraré en detalles sobre ellos :P

En cuanto al colegio de Bra, todos tenemos anécdotas locas para contar. El que tenga alguna broma pesada interesante al nivel de chicos de diez años como Magnum y Bra, nada escatológico por favor, me lo envía por PM. El episodio del inodoro figura en prácticamente todos los sitios de bromas pesadas que he visitado, e incluso lo vi como noticia en Australia. Es decir que algún loco realmente lo hizo. Y no creo que haya sido un nene.

Quiero darle un agradecimiento ENORME a mi beta: ¡Schala! Perdón por volver a modificar este capítulo después de que me dieras tu corrección. Recién subo la versión editada. ¡Es un honor para mí que corrijas mis garabatos y que me tengas tanta paciencia! Un abrazo gigante desde Córdoba.

No sigo aburriéndolos, cualquier duda, corrección, flores, tomatazos: aprietan el hermoso link acá abajo y me dejan un review. ¡Saludos!


	2. Cap II: Arrepentimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball y sus secuelas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Arrepentimiento

El cielo estaba totalmente despejado, con un sol brillante pero débil, incapaz de mitigar el frío que a él comenzaba a calarle los huesos. Unas pequeñas nubes aisladas se teñían gradualmente de color anaranjado, para darle la posibilidad de ser testigo de ese instante durante el cual el paisaje se asemejaba al de algún otro planeta que él de seguro había visitado, pero tanto tiempo atrás que ya no lo recordaba.

Quiso dar un paso hacia delante y se dio cuenta de que estaba hundido hasta los talones en una capa de masa blanca helada. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor y pudo ver que todo el lugar, un valle completamente desierto, estaba cubierto por el mismo manto blanco. ¿Cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba? Nieve, eso era. Levantó el pie y observó cómo la sustancia se desgranaba y le permitía moverse, sin conservar la forma compacta que aparentaba en el suelo. Entonces avanzó, maravillado ante el brillo y la luminosidad extraña que poseía todo a su alrededor. La nieve aportaba al paisaje calma y silencio pero, por alguna razón, a él lo embargaba una enorme sensación de vacío.

Se vio avanzando por un camino empinado, en la ladera de una montaña, entre los abetos cubiertos de nieve casi azulada por el efecto de la progresiva disminución de los rayos solares, y en medio de esa atmósfera de quietud y belleza serena, él sintió que estaba buscando algo. De pronto, se encontró a sí mismo corriendo trabajosamente por el terreno nevado. Una sensación extraña, difícil de describir, se estaba apoderando de él poco a poco. Una especie de angustia, una necesidad, un deseo, una ansiedad terrible. Entonces alzó vuelo rápidamente, y siguió ascendiendo por la ladera de la montaña. Buscaba algo, ¿pero qué?

De pronto llegó a la cima de la pequeña elevación, justo a tiempo para observar el momento en que el sol empezaba a perderse en el horizonte; el cielo oscilaba entre el anaranjado y el oscuro celeste violáceo, y se detuvo asombrado por la hermosa visión del panorama. Entonces la encontró. Ella estaba sentada de espaldas a él, al parecer absorta en la vista del paisaje invernal que se extendía frente a ellos. Y él no pudo más que mirarla a ella. Su piel, de un rosado perfecto, parecía soportar dignamente el terrible frío. Y al observarla de perfil, pudo apreciar los rasgos de su rostro: Sus ojos profundos y brillantes; sus labios pequeños y carnosos; su cabello corto a la altura de los hombros, moviéndose ligeramente por la fría brisa que comenzó a correr de repente. Y él no pudo articular palabra, mucho menos apartar sus ojos de ella…

Inmediatamente despertó sobresaltado, con un grito en la garganta, a punto de explotar. Quedó sentado sobre su cama, aún aturdido por la agitación que se revolvía dentro de él. Estaba solo en su habitación, y por la ventana abierta podía verse el cielo tiñéndose en la gama de los colores del amanecer en Ciudad Satán.

Se quedó inmóvil un par de minutos, mientras asimilaba el sueño y trataba de calmarse. No era la primera vez que lo asaltaban esas imágenes de él corriendo por la ladera nevada y su llegada a la cima, pero ésta era la primera vez que la ensoñación incluía el encuentro con la muchacha de piel rosada. Lo extraño era que las sensaciones eran tan vívidas y al despertar quedaba tan aturdido, que le estaba costando ignorar esto, a pesar de su habitual naturaleza despreocupada. Al levantarse, se percató de que había estado durmiendo encima de una gran cantidad de barras de chocolate esparcidas en su cama, las cuales bajo su calor corporal se habían derretido resultando en una masa amorfa y pegajosa. Observó un instante su colchón arruinado, y su boca se ensanchó en una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Éste será mi desayuno! —declaró eufórico, y se abalanzó ávidamente sobre su lecho, hundiendo su rostro en la golosina marrón.

Estaba en pleno disfrute voraz, ya completamente recuperado, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

—Por todos los dioses, Boo, ¿qué estás haciendo? —exclamó Míster Satán azorado, mirándolo desde la entrada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Capital del Oeste el día prometía ser rutinario para la familia Briefs, pero no lo sería en absoluto. Era media mañana y ya todos estaban en sus actividades: Vegeta entrenando, Bulma en el laboratorio y Bra proveyéndose de una botella de jugo de naranja, a punto de volver a la cama, ya que como había despertado con fiebre no asistiría al colegio. Aunque, al salir de la cocina y atravesar la sala de estar, se encontró con su hermano mayor entrando a la casa en ropa de oficina, con el rostro pálido y desfigurado de angustia.

—¡Pero qué viejo te estás poniendo, hermanito! —se burló la menor, apoyándose con una mano en el marco del corredor que daba al resto de la casa, bloqueándole la entrada al joven de cabellos lilas, dispuesta a disfrutar de la situación—. ¿No deberías estar ocupando tu sillón de presidente de la compañía a esta hora?

Él la miró y no hizo ningún comentario, de repente se sentía enormemente hastiado. Sin esfuerzo, apartó a su hermana e, ignorando sus protestas, ingresó a esa zona del edificio. Ensimismado, avanzó seguido por la pequeña, en dirección al laboratorio de su madre.

—¿Me estás escuchando? Hace más de un mes que te pedí que me consiguieras el número de celular de ese nuevo asesor de imagen que trabaja con tu esposa, que quiero que me ayude a cambiar mi manera de vestir, porque ya no soy una niña, ¡y no me haces caso! —protestaba Bra detrás de los talones del que la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras ingresaban al área de trabajo de su progenitora.

—Buenos días, madre —saludó Trunks en voz alta, más por educación que por ganas de hacer sociales, mientras avanzaba raudamente hacia el televisor LCD instalado en la sala.

—¡Hijo, qué haces aquí a esta altura del día! —contestó Bulma con genuina sorpresa, dejando el estudio de unos planos—. Dijimos que en la casa no discutiríamos asuntos de la empresa —Como no recibió respuesta, continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que siguió hablando—. ¿Has arreglado las cosas con Feather? Lamento la indiscreción, pero anoche la llamé por teléfono y no me atendió muy bien. Me dijo que ustedes habían discutido y que la habías abandonado. Mira qué exagerada, lloró muchísimo y no paró de repetirme que se sentía muy sola en tu ausen… —Al decir esto último, la mujer levantó la vista y se quedó sin palabras. Notó que su primogénito volteó a mirarla con una ácida media sonrisa más propia del Vegeta que conoció en Namek que de su muchacho, el exitoso presidente de la empresa familiar, felizmente casado, al que se había acostumbrado.

Antes de tener tiempo de preguntar qué es lo que le estaba pasando a su hijo, se percató de que éste había encendido la televisión y lo que se veía a través de la pantalla no era en absoluto agradable. Llevó una mano a su boca, alarmada, mientras Bra, anonadada, dejaba caer la botella con jugo al piso sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Mr. Satán aún se encontraba regañando a Boo por la pérdida de otro colchón del sommier, traído de fábrica especialmente para el majin, cuando la empleada de servicio le trajo el teléfono. Era una llamada urgente desde la residencia Capsule Corp.

—Te hablo a ti primero Mark —dijo la voz de Bulma del otro lado de la línea luego de un rápido saludo. Se la notaba alterada—, para que tengas especial cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer y decir a partir de este momento. Ahora, ¿tienes un televisor a mano?

El campeón mundial, algo molesto por la falta de confianza de la científica, le contestó que sí.

—Entonces, enciéndelo en el canal veintisiete y no vayas a gritar en el tubo del teléfono, por favor.

* * *

En Kame House, el programa de aerobics de las mañanas había sido interrumpido para dar una primicia especial de nivel internacional. Lo extraño era que Roshi no parecía muy molesto por perderse la imagen de las chicas en posiciones sugestivas al ritmo de la música, más bien se lo veía shockeado. Oolong llegó del mercado, irritado por ser quien había tenido que ir al pueblo ese día, y encontró la extraña escena. Sonó el teléfono y atendió.

—Es Bulma, ¿verdad? —dijo el anciano, repentinamente serio.

El cerdito asintió asombrado y le entregó el aparato. Se puso a su lado para mirar qué lo tenía tan enfrascado en la tele, y se aterró tanto que perdió la voz y señaló desesperado a la tortuga que mirara.

—Ya estoy enterado de la noticia —dijo un increíblemente lacónico Roshi.

Ella le pidió que aguardara, porque le estaba entrando otra llamada. La comunicación provenía del Monte Paoz.

* * *

Milk en estado de crisis nerviosa sostenía el teléfono con un hombro, mientras revolvía frenéticamente una mayonesa casera, la cual por la velocidad del batido salpicaba las paredes de la cocina, a la propia cocinera y al televisor.

—¡Cómo pudiste dejar que sucediera esto, Bulma! ¡Eres una irresponsable! ¡Sólo con el estilo de vida inmoral y libertino que lleva tu familia puede explicarse que ocurriera esta barbaridad!

—¡Por favor, Milk, cálmate, vas a descomponerte! —rogó Videl, ingresando a la carrera en la casa.

En la televisión, podía verse la transmisión en vivo del programa mañanero del canal ZTV, el cual decía ser de entretenimiento para toda la familia pero en realidad era más cercano a la prensa amarillista. En el videograf en pantalla, se prometía alternativamente que las declaraciones de Feather Plume Briefs revelarían al mundo los secretos más oscuros de su matrimonio, y los de la excéntrica familia propietaria de la multinacional Capsule Corp. La imagen era la de una desconsolada y hermosa mujer, declarando que no había hablado antes porque se encontraba amenazada por su esposo, pero que ya no soportaba un día más el silencio.

Explicó entre sollozos que Trunks, tras numerosas infidelidades, se deshizo de ella haciéndole firmar mediante engaños un desventajoso divorcio de común acuerdo. Luego hizo un paréntesis para decir que una de sus amantes solía venir a su casa en calidad de supuesta amiga (y la pantalla mostró fotos de Marron en reuniones hechas con los dos híbridos). Feather comentó que él incluso mantenía a la muchacha como empleada de la corporación, y agregó que ni siquiera le asignó a ella la pensión que merecía por haber guardado tanto tiempo semejantes secretos sobre él y todo su entorno.

Los conductores del programa la interrumpieron para comentar que en el próximo bloque la invitada revelaría todos los sórdidos datos ocultos de la conocida familia. Advirtieron que irían a la justicia a exigir la protección de testigos para ella, tal era la magnitud de los delitos cometidos por los Briefs y todos sus amigos.

* * *

—¡Por tu culpa ya no podré tener una vida normal! ¡Ahora seré el fenómeno al que todos mirarán de lejos! —gritó Bra llorosa, al tiempo que golpeaba con sus puños en el pecho a su hermano.

—¿Es verdad algo de lo que esa muchacha estaba diciendo en la tele, Trunks? —preguntó Bulma tapando el auricular del teléfono por un momento. Ambos sabían sobre qué asunto en particular estaba preguntando: Marron.

—No mamá —respondió él, firme, pero luego sintió que no estaba siendo del todo sincero y bajó la vista a la niña llorosa que no paraba de golpearlo—. Pero sí es cierto que le hice firmar el acuerdo de divorcio con una mentira… —Al ver la poca paciencia de su madre agotarse, a punto de entrar en un berrinche parecido al de su hermana, se apresuró a explicar—. ¡Aunque fue sólo porque ella había pedido como única condición para firmar que la dejara usar un deseo de las esferas del dragón!

—¿Acaso no pudiste prever que pasaría esto?

—¡Le ofrecí en total casi doscientos millones de zenis!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y ella aceptó la suma de buen grado antes de que decidieras estafarla con el deseo de Shen Long?

La científica le dedicó a su hijo una mirada cargada de reproche cuando él desvió los ojos al televisor, apenado, y al notar que la atendían del otro lado de la línea, puso su atención en hablar con el jefe del multimedio del cual formaba parte ZNews, para lo cual salió del laboratorio, teléfono en mano.

Mientras tanto, por la cabeza de Trunks pasó la horrible sensación de no saber ni siquiera cómo había llegado a considerar una buena idea lo de hacer fabricar las réplicas de las esferas del dragón. Era completamente absurdo pensar que alguien como Feather se quedaría con los brazos cruzados luego de eso. Pero los últimos meses lo habían transformado en alguien desesperado e irracional.

Apenas su esposa se dio cuenta de que no podría convencerlo de que no era sólo la víctima de una de sus estafas, había mostrado su verdadera forma de ser, y ésta no se parecía en nada a la joven sensible y atenta de la que se había enamorado. Desde el día en que se conocieron, ella había sido encantadora con él, de alguna manera había identificado todas sus necesidades de afecto y las había satisfecho por completo, volviéndose casi indispensable para él. Se había ganado el aprecio de su familia y amigos con facilidad, logrando integrarse al grupo. Los únicos a quienes jamás había logrado llegar eran Vegeta y Ten Shin Han, pero el príncipe no era afecto a nadie en particular fuera del exclusivo círculo que formaba con Bulma y sus hijos, por lo que a nadie le llamó la atención que evitara a su nuera como a la peste; y el guerrero de la escuela de la grulla no era muy sociable.

Mientras avanzaba el noviazgo, el joven de cabellos lilas no había tenido reparos en contarle a ella todos sus secretos, y parte de los del resto. La chica parecía un modelo de sensatez y confiabilidad. Lo extraño eran sus escasas relaciones personales o familiares. Según ella, sólo le quedaban parientes lejanos en otra región, y la rondaba un único amigo de su infancia: Raven Claw. Que a la ceremonia del casamiento sólo viniera éste fue la señal de alarma a la cual algunos de los Guerreros Z reaccionaron, pero Trunks no escuchó a nadie. La triste historia de orfandad y familiares malvados que ella le contó cuadraba perfectamente para él. La muchacha se había vuelto un punto ciego en su razonamiento, normalmente minucioso y crítico.

Luego de la noche en la que los sorprendió en su propio living, de a poco fue descubriendo que estaba en manos de una psicópata. Día a día, la dulce muchacha se reveló como alguien llanamente incapaz de sentir remordimiento. Él sólo había sido un objeto, el camino para conseguir sus objetivos, la satisfacción de sus propios intereses. El último mes de convivencia ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir que le importaba que ya no quedara nada de su relación. Pero no dejó de manipularlo. Lo había convertido, por medio de amenazas, en su virtual rehén. Eso lo había llevado al punto de mandar a fabricar las réplicas de las Dragon Balls, esperando el momento en que ella las solicitara. Porque estaba seguro de que ella querría echarles mano.

Cuando eso ocurrió, repentinamente se encontró con que Goten y Marron tenían sus propios planes, y el único que no avanzaba era él. No podía dejar atrás a los parásitos de Feather y Raven. Definitivamente no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. La citó luego del almuerzo con sus amigos, habló con ella mientras observaba las falsas esferas guardadas en una cápsula dentro de un cajón de su escritorio. El resto era historia. Ahora se daba cuenta del terrible error. No sólo no había podido escapar de ella, sino que había puesto a su familia y amigos en serios problemas.

Finalizaron los comerciales y los conductores comentaron que los teléfonos de la producción explotaban de llamadas de mujeres que decían haber sido amantes del CEO de la Capsule Corp. Trunks se golpeó la frente, disgustado, lo bizarro de la situación parecía no tener límites. En la pantalla, Feather hizo un gesto de pena algo exagerado, y Bra resopló.

—¡No puedo seguir mirando esto, voy a morir de asco por culpa de todos ustedes! ¡Me voy a la cama! —manifestó la menor de la familia mientras se dirigía a la salida de la habitación.

En ese momento, los conductores anunciaron que iban a presentar la primera prueba contundente de los gravísimos secretos que escondía la familia Briefs, y la niña volvió a ponerse frente a la pantalla y al lado de Trunks, con los ojos como platos. Luego del separador del programa, la imagen mostró el patio de la Capsule Corp., con los Guerreros Z reunidos a pleno. El lugar estaba repleto de mesas elegantemente decoradas sobre el pasto, y en el fondo del lugar se observaba un altar. Era un video casero. Ambos híbridos contuvieron la respiración por un segundo.

—No puedo creer que haya conseguido quedarse con una copia, yo eliminé todo… —dijo él, alarmado.

—¡Ésa es tu boda, Trunks! —Bra chilló desesperada—. ¡Por favor, mamá, haz que paren el programa!

Por toda respuesta, desde la habitación vecina el teléfono plateado que pertenecía al laboratorio se estrelló contra el marco de la puerta, acallándola bruscamente. Acto seguido, apareció Bulma, con gesto sombrío y los nervios crispados al límite.

—Cyanide, maldito incompetente… —Se refería a Cyanide Rogers, el dueño del multimedio ZNews, hijo de un antiguo amigo y compañero del club de golf del viejo Briefs—. Me dijo que no podía hacer nada al respecto, que ya había visto los videos y el asunto era demasiado jugoso, ¡que si no lo transmitían ellos, la primicia sería de la competencia!

Entonces desde el plasma de la pared llegaron los gritos de todos animando a Yamcha y a Ten en un enfrentamiento amistoso, el cual fue el gran entretenimiento de la ocasión pero resultó en destrozos en buena parte del parque, seguido de la competencia de comida de Gokú y Vegeta, quien amenazó de muerte repetidas veces a su contrincante por no aceptar un enfrentamiento físico, y luego una toma de las pequeñas Bra y Pan volando por los aires mientras jugaban a las carreras con Chaoz: todo el video había sido editado, para resaltar los momentos de la fiesta en los que se habían lucido las características "poco humanas" del grupo que conformaban. Los tres sintieron que el mundo se les venía encima, literalmente.

Bra corrió a buscar su celular a su habitación, y Trunks atendió el suyo por consideración a su fiel secretaria, que seguro no daría abasto con el caos que se avecinaba. Bulma tomó del suelo la botella con el jugo de naranja olvidada por su hija, y la bebió casi de corrido de camino a buscar el teléfono de la sala de estar. Su cerebro iba a mil kilómetros por hora, analizando las diferentes posibilidades que se abrían a partir de ese instante. Llamaría al multimedio rival de los ineptos de ZNews para concertar una conferencia de prensa en la que negarían todo. Luego, pondría una demanda a todo aquél que hubiera reproducido esos "falsos videos", además de que dejaría en la miseria a su ex nuera, por difamadora. Pero entonces, todo se terminó de desmoronar.

Los conductores del programa agregaron que, en una labor a contrarreloj, la producción había rescatado videos de archivo del canal sobre las apariciones públicas de varios integrantes de este grupo sospechoso. Trunks perdió el habla, y Bulma cortó la llamada que estaba realizando, temiendo lo peor. Y lo peor fue lo que vieron a continuación: primero, la transmisión en vivo por parte de Piccollo Daimaoh autoproclamándose gobernante del mundo, dando carta blanca a todos los delincuentes y sorteando cuál región del mundo sería la siguiente en desaparecer. En segundo lugar, las imágenes que llegaron a grabarse de Vegeta y Nappa en su enfrentamiento contra los Guerreros Z, seguidas del asesinato de los periodistas que estaban cubriendo la noticia. Y en tercer lugar, el Torneo de Cell y sus estrafalarios participantes anónimos, que ya no lo eran tanto.

* * *

Gohan llegó a la casa de sus padres en Monte Paoz para encontrarlo todo hecho un desastre. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de comida, los muebles destrozados y el televisor andando a duras penas. En un rincón pudo divisar a su madre desmayada y a Videl a su lado, que lo miró con notorio alivio.

—Qué suerte que llegaste —dijo casi en susurros, para no despertar a su suegra—. Le ofrecí un sedante, pero no quería tomárselo, así que se lo diluí en un té. Creo que estará enojada conmigo por un tiempo —agregó con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza ante la sonrisa cansada de su esposo, que se preguntó de dónde habría sacado la dosis del medicamento.

—Por suerte estaba en la sala de profesores de la universidad, corrigiendo algunos exámenes en el momento en que comenzó el programa. Es la única vez que le encontré una utilidad al televisor que tienen ahí —explicó el saiyajin, en voz baja, mientras llevaba a su madre dormida a la habitación—. Siento el ki de Pan en nuestra casa. ¿Ella ha visto algo? —preguntó al volver al comedor y ver a su esposa consternada frente al televisor.

—Está en su cuarto, estudiando para un examen de matemáticas. Agradezco que vaya a la escuela por las tardes, para no verse expuesta a esto en público —contestó ella, casi sin mirarlo—. Ven a ver esto.

Gohan vio entonces la repetición de las imágenes de Piccollo Daimaoh, Vegeta y Nappa, y de él mismo en el Torneo de Cell, mientras la voz de un cada vez más exaltado conductor le preguntaba a Feather si reconocía a los sujetos de todos y cada uno de los videos como los invitados a su casamiento con Trunks Briefs, a lo que ella, luego de una pausa dramática, contestaba que sí.

Entonces Videl se preocupó realmente por su hija. En el apuro por calmar los nervios de Milk, había corrido desde la casa vecina dejando el televisor prendido. Al abrir la puerta y salir se encontró con Piccollo, quien la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y luego avanzó hacia su discípulo.

—¡Esta mujer ni siquiera sabe de lo que está hablando! —Se indignó Gohan.

—Lo que Trunks no le haya revelado, ella lo inventará para rellenar los vacíos —comentó el namek, al tiempo que ingresaba en la vivienda—. De todas formas, esto no hace una gran diferencia.

—¿Eso crees? ¿No te molesta que te acusen de crímenes que no cometiste? —respondió el saiyajin, irritado.

Entonces, por la ventana llegaron los gritos de Videl llamando a Pan y él corrió hacia el exterior, a tiempo de ver a su hija soltarse del agarre de su madre y salir volando a toda velocidad en dirección al sur.

—Sólo hay un lugar al que ella puede haber ido, déjala —intervino Piccollo.

Gohan sonrió pensativo, mientras miraba la estela dejada por su pequeña. Era obvio: había ido a buscarlo.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Este capítulo lo tuve en la cabeza por mucho tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidí escribir el fic.

¿Qué pasa con la elección de parejas de la nueva generación de saiyajines? Todos alguna vez nos encontramos con gente dañina, y una persona de mucho dinero como Trunks no puede estar exento de encontrarse con una cazafortunas. ¿Cómo se decide qué decir y qué mantener en secreto, cuando sabes que el día en que tengas un hijo nacerá con cola y superpoderes?

En los medios vemos cómo los famosos se casan y al poco tiempo se separan; los divorcios escandalosos y los acuerdos multimillonarios parecen estar de moda. Así que me dije: Si Krillin pudo tener una novia con la cual las cosas no funcionaron, ¿por qué Trunks no puede tenerla también, y con todos los ingredientes?

Espero que las fans de Trunks no sientan que disfruto al hacerlo sufrir, es al contrario. Yo también soy una Trunkera (¿así se decía?). Mis saludos a las chicas del grupo de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball", aunque la mayoría son Vegetarianas y no creo que pasen por acá :P

Un enorme abrazo a mi beta Schala, y a todos los que hayan dedicado su valioso tiempo para leer esta historia (¡qué cursi me puse hoy!).

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!: Codicia.


	3. Cap III: Codicia

¡Hola gente! He vuelto con otro capítulo, la historia irá tomando forma a partir de ahora. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball y sus secuelas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Codicia

Las televisiones en la cárcel de mujeres de Paseri City, al igual que las del resto del mundo, encontraron interrumpida la programación habitual. Lo único que pudo verse en cualquiera de los canales fue la repetición de las imágenes relacionadas a una noticia de último momento:** El planeta Tierra había sido hogar de extraterrestres asesinos desde hacía años.** Estos alienígenas no sólo habían terminado con miles de personas en sus brutales ataques, sino que luego se habían establecido, e incluso habían tomado mujeres y tenido descendencia.

El asunto tenía tintes de película de terror, y tanto presas como guardias no cesaban de hacer conjeturas exageradas. Entre ellas, una de las uniformadas se encontraba realmente shockeada. Se trataba de Lunch, que tras sobornar a una de las empleadas de la institución había conseguido hacerse pasar por una de las integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad. Ése sería su escape número ciento cincuenta, y con suerte sería el último. En realidad, la rubia había aprendido a no dejar nada librado al azar. La cantidad industrial de antihistamínicos que tomaba le garantizaba que su inoportuna contraparte no volvería a entregarla a las autoridades, pero el destino estaba por jugarle otra mala pasada.

El programa matutino del canal ZTV había sacado a la luz gran parte de los secretos de sus conocidos. Si bien Lunch consideraba que ya estaban bastante creciditos para arreglárselas solos, hubo algo que interrumpió sus pasos a la altura del enorme comedor. Lo que escuchó del aparato encendido la dejó clavada al suelo y con la boca abierta.

* * *

Las acusaciones de Feather Plume Briefs habían exaltado a los conductores del programa, quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad de obtener mayor fama y prestigio con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. La noche anterior ella se había comunicado con sus contactos en el canal con el objetivo de solicitar un espacio para dar sus declaraciones, desde entonces la producción se había esmerado en revisar hasta la última imagen en los archivos sobre catástrofes provocadas por monstruos, en un macabro juego de búsqueda de similitudes y diferencias con los personajes que aparecían en los videos proporcionados por la joven. El resultado fue apabullante, incluso para los directivos de la cadena, que esa mañana se frotaron las manos codiciosamente. Los niveles de audiencia habían alcanzado un nuevo récord histórico. Pero necesitaban algo más: el golpe de gracia.

El juicio que iniciarían los Briefs contra ZTV amenazaba con ser también algo sin precedentes, por lo que necesitaban algo más definitivo, algo que ningún juez pudiera desestimar como simple chisme de un programa de entretenimientos. Desde arriba les llegó la orden a quienes estaban delante de las cámaras, debían obtener de esa mujer la peor de las noticias. Pero reconocer a familiares y amigos en borrosas imágenes y dar los pormenores de su vida de casada parecía ser todo lo que Feather podía hacer. Los conductores comenzaron a impacientarse ante los aspavientos y el deseo de protagonismo de la muchacha que tenían enfrente, por lo que uno de ellos decidió tomar la iniciativa.

—Voy a tomarme la libertad de pedirle a nuestro director que ponga en pantalla las imágenes del Torneo de Cell. —En los controles, el productor ordenó que se hiciera lo que él solicitaba—. Ahora que las tenemos, congelen la imagen en el plano del grupo misterioso que asistió a la pelea. —Y se dirigió a su invitada— ¿No piensas querida que ese individuo se parece bastante a tu esposo?

Todos en el estudio sintieron la adrenalina de la improvisación, y Feather se tomó su tiempo en limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro, no estaba segura de entender el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—Es su padre, se ve rubio pero es por la transformación de la que ya les hablé —contestó por fin.

—No, yo no hablo del que usted dice que es un príncipe de otro planeta, mi estimada. Me refiero al que se encuentra a su lado, el de cabello largo.

—Bueno, es él mismo. Ocurre que él vino de otra línea temporal en una máquina del tiempo construida por mi suegra —expresó sintiendo que soltaba una bomba tremenda en la propia Capsule Corp—. Ellos le llamaban Mirai Trunks.

Hubo entonces en todo el estudio un silencio incómodo, durante el cual intercambiaron rápidos vistazos de incredulidad los camarógrafos, los iluminadores, el locutor del programa y hasta los conductores. Había sido la pregunta equivocada, pensaron los de la producción. Viendo que lo que la mujer estaba diciendo era demasiado irreal y que ya comenzaba a dar la impresión de estar inventando cosas por puro despecho, el otro animador aprovechó la oportunidad de tomar las riendas y mostrar lo que había preparado para ese momento.

—Podrás contarnos más acerca de eso en una próxima ocasión, Feather. La verdad es que este asunto nos abruma a todos y comprenderás que con toda esta cantidad de información el tiempo del programa no nos alcanza. Pero me gustaría hacer otra observación. Notemos que cada uno de ellos parece tener un trato, ¿cómo decirlo?, familiar con el monstruo. Hablan con él como si lo conocieran de antes, e incluso algunos parecen disfrutar el enfrentamiento, como si de un pasatiempo se tratase. Producción, tenemos la grabación del Torneo de Cell a mano, ¿verdad? —Al recibir la respuesta de atrás de cámara, prosiguió— Ahora miremos con atención. —Y la pantalla mostró el momento en que Gokú luchó contra él, mientras la voz del hombre seguía al aire— Veremos que el sujeto le da una patada a Cell y el otro parece que está por perder la competencia al caer de la zona de pelea, pero no lo hace. Lo indignante es que en vez de terminar con todo el asunto de manera rápida, el extraño luchador se alegra de seguir con el juego. Vamos a transmitir un poco de esta batalla para que entiendan lo que quiero decir.

La imagen mostró el momento en que Cell cayó de la plataforma pero no tocó el suelo, se detuvo en el aire y voló hacia ésta otra vez, decepcionando a todos los espectadores.

_—¿Qué tal? —dijo el androide perfecto, de brazos cruzados y levitando sobre el cuadrilátero—. Imagino que te sentiste victorioso por unos segundos._

_—No, ya te dije que no estés haciendo tus bromas —contestó Gokú relajándose y saliendo de su pose de defensa—. Sé a la perfección que tú no te darías por vencido con un ataque tan simple._

_—Bueno, es que como no estabas peleando en serio quería jugarte una broma para que reaccionaras —comentó Cell mientras descendía sobre el suelo embaldosado._

_—Pues tú tampoco peleas en serio, Cell —replicó el saiyajin, con una media sonrisa._

Entonces el audio otra vez fue suprimido, para dar lugar a las elucubraciones instantáneas del periodista, que a medida que observaba el video iba hablando.

—Si mal no he oído, están gastándose bromas entre ellos, observemos que los contrincantes se miran con una sonrisa mientras siguen hablando, con el gusto por el desafío patente en sus gestos. Cada movimiento parece dirigido al disfrute del enfrentamiento. El asombro de Míster Satán, sus discípulos y los periodistas que cubren el evento va en aumento.

Nuevamente dieron lugar al sonido original de la grabación.

_—Se ve que te diviertes mucho peleando, querido Gokú, ahora puedo comprobar que perteneces a la familia guerrera de los saiyajin._

_—Parece ser que tú también disfrutas el momento —manifestó el otro, con un repentino gusto por la ironía, obviamente adquirido en su fase de súper saiyajin._

_—Con gusto seré tu oponente —declaró su contrincante avanzando tranquilamente, luego de observarlo un segundo y sonreír pensativo._

_—Lo mismo digo —alcanzó a decir Gokú antes de tener que esquivar la nueva embestida._

El conductor entonces tomó la palabra:

—Aquí vemos cómo inmediatamente desaparecieron de la vista de todos los presentes, excepto de los curiosos espectadores del otro lado de la plataforma. Ellos parecen poder seguir los movimientos de los dos luchadores, que por lo que podemos inferir, están peleando suspendidos a varios metros de altura. Incluso podemos observar cómo Míster Satán se desvive por dar explicaciones a lo que a todas luces es un comportamiento extraño en los combatientes…

En el rostro de Feather comenzó a dibujarse una mueca de sorpresa: ya se daba cuenta de adónde iban con esto. Su venganza estaba saliendo mejor de lo que pensaba; el mundo no se quedaría quieto ante semejante acusación. ¡Los Briefs estaban a punto de perderlo todo! Tuvo ganas de salir corriendo del lugar para llamar a Raven, reconciliarse con él y convencerlo de que hiciera alguna movida estratégica con el dinero de la cuenta bancaria de ambos. Debía sacar ventaja, éste era el momento. Con miles de ideas cruzando por su cabeza, comenzó a removerse nerviosa en su asiento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Capsule Corp. Trunks se había derrumbado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Primero se había sentado con la intención de calmarse, pero su rodilla derecha lo traicionó moviéndose frenéticamente en contra de su voluntad. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente de una punta a la otra de la habitación, tratando de concentrarse en su respiración para relajarse, pero entonces su mente lo llevó al viaje de luna de miel, cuando intentó enseñarle a volar a su cónyuge. Tras el rotundo fracaso la había tomado en sus brazos, alzando vuelo hasta una montaña y ella había sufrido un ataque de pánico por la tremenda altura. Había debido quedarse con la joven en una cueva y mientras la miraba inspirar y espirar lentamente, había pensado que era la mujer más hermosa del universo. El recuerdo casi lo hizo salir por la ventana hacia los estudios de ZTV para hacerlo estallar junto a las personas que se encontraban allí.

Entonces se echó en el sofá con las manos en la cabeza, queriendo más que nunca poder volver a ese instante, a esa cueva, reunir el valor suficiente, empujar a su esposa al abismo y encerrarse para no volver a salir. Lo más devastador era que él no lo deseaba **sinceramente**. En ese momento apareció su hermana con el mismo semblante de cansancio que él, se sentó a su lado con el control remoto en mano y prendió el plasma que estaba frente a ellos. La pequeña no dijo palabra, cosa que él agradeció ya que ese día lo había insultado lo suficiente.

Habían pasado ya dos horas desde el comienzo del programa, durante las cuales su ex lo había dejado al desnudo frente al mundo. No se había movido de la casa, por consejo de su abogado y por su propio sentido común: sentía que si llegaba a salir de allí podía perder la razón y hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. Su madre se había aislado en el laboratorio para hablar en conferencia con sus abogados, con el directorio de la empresa y con Míster Satán, pero no parecía haber encontrado una solución a ningún asunto, ya que ni siquiera se había asomado por la puerta durante la crisis de llanto agudo de Bra al notar que sus amigas rechazaban sus llamadas.

También el joven de cabello lila había estado tratando de resolver sus cosas por teléfono, sin éxito. El vicepresidente de Capsule Corp acababa de hablar con él, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy feas. Todos los pre-acuerdos que tenían con distribuidores y proveedores de materias primas se habían cancelado. Los grandes comercios en donde se vendían los productos de la CC estaban vaciando los mostradores y reemplazando la mercadería con otras marcas. Se habían devuelto varias entregas de cápsulas, las cuales habían sido encargadas por industrias que habían sido sus clientes desde los tiempos del viejo Briefs. Las acciones de la compañía en pocas horas habían caído peligrosamente, llevando al borde del colapso a los mercados bursátiles de diversas regiones del planeta con sus efectos colaterales. Y eso no era lo peor: los miembros del directorio pedían su cabeza. Ni siquiera la propia Bulma como presidenta del mismo los estaba deteniendo, la mayoría de votos era aplastante. Estaba prácticamente despedido de la empresa que su abuelo había fundado.

Lo extraño en todo esto era que **no sentía el menor impulso de luchar por su puesto de trabajo**. Se sentía el sujeto más desagradecido y vil del planeta, pero la posibilidad de dejar de ser el presidente de la Capsule Corp. no se le estaba haciendo tan terrible. Incluso por un segundo fantaseó con la idea de tomar la nave espacial en la que tanto tiempo entrenó su padre y huir hacia cualquier rincón de la galaxia, con la espada que le regaló el guerrero Tapión alguna vez como única compañía.

Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, para luego esconder la cara entre sus manos y quedarse en esa posición por un largo rato ante la mirada indiferente de la menor de la familia, con el sonido de la voz de Feather y los animadores de televisión llenando el cuarto. Cuando pensó que se encontraba en un pozo cada vez más profundo del cual no podría salir, sintió cerca las presencias de la familia Son, Piccolo y los habitantes de Kame House. Al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo para llegar juntos.

—¡Trunks! —La voz de Marron atravesó la sala y fue como si el televisor se pusiera mudo, ya no escuchó nada más.

Mientras todos ingresaban a la casa y Bulma salía a recibirlos, la rubia corrió hacia el saiyajin, que levantó la cabeza para mirarla inmóvil desde el sillón, y lo abrazó con ternura. Goten al llegar a su lado le dio una palmada en el hombro, con gesto apenado.

—Lo siento, yo… debí hacerles caso, debí escucharlos… Ahora los metí a todos en problemas —dijo él atropelladamente cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Bueno, eso sí es cierto. Deberíamos darte un sermón, pero ya no tendría sentido —contestó con paciencia la joven, arrodillándose en la alfombra para quedar frente a frente con él—. Ahora vamos a pensar entre todos una forma de salir de esto, como siempre hacemos cuando un enemigo aparece.

Goten los miraba retorciéndose de ansiedad, se estaba mordiendo la lengua por pedido expreso de la hija de Krillin para no meter la pata y decir algo que hiciera sentir aún peor a su amigo. Trunks, extrañado de hallarlo tan silencioso, volteó a mirarlo.

—Dime ahora lo que estás pensando, o vas a explotar como una piñata y yo explotaré contigo.

—Bueno, permíteme decirte que esa será una manera desagradable de morir —bromeó el menor de los Son—. Las paredes quedarán regadas de nuestras entrañas, sangre y cosas viscosas, como partes de cerebro, tú sabes… —Y comenzó a reírse con una mano detrás de la cabeza, intentando cambiar de tema.

El joven de cabello lila levantó una ceja y lo miró en silencio por un minuto que pareció eterno. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Marron pensó que la falta de habilidad para manejar con discreción los temas realmente delicados debía ser algo de familia.

—Será una manera muy graciosa de morir, no podría preferir otra —contestó él por fin, con una media sonrisa—. Valdrá la pena, ya que haremos que todos se sientan bastante incómodos con su ropa estropeada…

Ante la exclamación de asco que lanzó Bra, acusándolos de ser más infantiles que sus compañeros de clase, los tres amigos estallaron en carcajadas.

—Gracias, muchachos…

—¡No, gracias a ti! —interrumpió Dieciocho avanzando desde el otro extremo de la habitación—. Por esto puede que las vidas de todos nosotros quede arruinada para siempre, lo sabes ¿verdad? —Y se plantó frente a él conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

—Mamá, por favor…

—Tú deberías estar de mi parte, no gastando bromas con este inútil, ya que eres una de las más perjudicadas por ese maldito programa de televisión.

—Con que ustedes sepan que lo que dicen no es cierto, para mí es suficiente —respondió la joven, sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su madre mientras se hablaba de un asunto tan vergonzoso como su supuesto romance con el CEO.

—¡Un momento Dieciocho! Ésta no es tu casa, así que no levantes tanto la voz —reaccionó Bulma, que había estado hablando con Piccolo hasta ese momento—. Porque si se trata de arruinar vidas ajenas, tú eres la menos indicada para quejarte. ¿O es que has perdido la memoria?

—¡Cállate! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando! —gritó la androide, al sentir en su cabeza los recuerdos del Dr. Gero robándoles a ella y a su hermano todo rastro de sus vidas como simples humanos.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡De no ser por mi hijo, a quien acabas de llamar inútil, toda la vida que conocemos no existiría! ¡Tu hija y tu matrimonio van incluidos en el paquete! —manifestó la de cabello azul, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de la esposa de su amigo, haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran boquiabiertos y aguardando la reacción de la otra mujer.

—¡Basta, por favor! —intervino Trunks, sintiendo que la conversación estaba tomando un camino demasiado incómodo. Él nunca salía bien parado cuando se hablaba de su contraparte del futuro—. Dieciocho tiene razón, yo soy quien merece quedar involucrado en esto y no ustedes. Les prometo que encontraré la forma de solucionarlo.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo, muchacho? —expresó con lástima el viejo Roshi—. No veo que puedas impedir que esto siga empeorando. Si siguen saliendo a la luz nuestras hazañas el asunto crecerá como una bola de nieve cuesta abajo.

Mientras parte del grupo discutía con Trunks, Gohan dejaba en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes a Milk, quien se encontraba todavía bajo los efectos del sedante. Recostó a su madre con cuidado en la amplia cama y se detuvo frente a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas. Entonces miró pensativo a las decenas de periodistas que se apiñaban en el portón cerrado enfrente de la mansión, tratando de conseguir una foto o alguna novedad espiando a los habitantes de la misma. El grupo los había eludido ingresando por avión a la residencia, pero no faltaba mucho tiempo para que todo se saliera de control. Al bajar hacia la sala de estar pasó enfrente del lugar en donde estaba el único que no parecía afectado por la situación: la cámara de gravedad. Miró la puerta blindada, tentado de ingresar y darle un discurso sobre responsabilidad familiar a quien se encontraba del otro lado, pero luego recordó a su pequeña de diez años en algún lugar del sur del planeta y avergonzado siguió camino a la planta baja.

* * *

En el interior de la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta no podía concentrarse. Esto era debido a la cantidad de presencias dentro y fuera de la casa, lo cual hizo que su mente hiciera repaso de la lista de acontecimientos importantes que solían reunir a la escoria en la mansión y no pudiera encontrar ningún justificativo. Bulma no lo había molestado en los últimos días con el aviso de ninguna fiesta. Con un chasquido de lengua, decidió ignorar la situación, cuando se dio cuenta de que sí había algo extraño: la presencia de su hijo mayor allí un día de semana en pleno horario laboral. El muchacho había salido igual de meticuloso con los horarios que él, e incluso parecía un obsesivo con sus tareas diarias, pero lamentablemente para el príncipe eso sólo se aplicaba a la oficina.

Juntó ambas manos hacia atrás acumulando energía y después la disparó en forma de onda, arrojando un Galick Ho mientras pensaba que podía ser un acontecimiento de esos que sólo eran importantes para los humanos. O tal vez algún enemigo había aparecido. El rayo rebotó contra una de las paredes revestidas de material resistente y regresó hacia él, que se preparó para repelerlo. No podía ser alguien con un poder de pelea interesante o de otra manera él lo hubiera sentido, eso dejaba la opción de una reunión del tipo de las que sólo servían para perder el tiempo y tener que soportar a los insectos.

Inmediatamente su abdomen rugió, recordándole que sí había algo bueno en esos encuentros: grandes cantidades de comida. Esquivó el rayo, que fue a estallar detrás de él con un resplandor violáceo, y decidió darse un descanso. Su intención era buscar algo para engañar a su apetito y luego seguir pero apenas traspuso la puerta metálica hacia el pasillo de la casa, sus oídos fueron perforados por los agudos gritos desesperados de su hija menor. Esto lo irritó sobremanera, la niña sí que podía tener un tono de voz molesto.

Iba a volver a ingresar a la cámara, arrepentido de interrumpir su entrenamiento, cuando le pareció escuchar voces alteradas discutiendo entre sí, y ésas eran voces de adultos. Apretó los puños: esa cantidad de idiotas habían invadido su territorio sin avisar para armar un alboroto y, por todos los dioses, ya estaba enojado él también. Atravesó los pasillos furioso, dispuesto a echarlos a todos inmediatamente de las instalaciones y de paso hacer callar a su pequeña engendro, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos se hizo un silencio de muerte. Incluso Bra había dejado de lloriquear.

Al entrar a la sala dispuesto a sacar a los ruidosos a patadas, se sorprendió: No había mesas con comida, nadie estaba vestido de manera extravagante, pero tampoco había ningún herido. Solo silencio y tensión en el ambiente. Bueno, no exactamente silencio: el desagradable timbre de voz de su nuera y el de algún otro insecto desconocido llegaban a sus oídos desde el aparato instalado en la pared de la sala y todos miraban hacia allí con gesto horrorizado. La decepción para su estómago fue inmediatamente reemplazada por la sorpresa cuando oyó lo más extraño e insultante que hubiera escuchado jamás.

La televisión mostró en primer plano al conductor del show mañanero hablando enérgicamente, disfrutando de su salto a la fama mundial debido a esta oportunidad caída del cielo.

* * *

—¿Podríamos estar hablando de una complicidad entre aquellos extraños sujetos, el propio Míster Satán y Cell? Yo creo que estamos en condiciones de afirmarlo, señoras y señores. Todo aquello no fue más que una farsa para dar rienda suelta a los deseos retorcidos de estos delincuentes espaciales, a costa de la seguridad de millones de inocentes, y de paso estafar al público con la idea de que todo se terminó gracias a un supuesto héroe.

—Voy a agregar algo, si me lo permiten —comentó su compañero, con un nuevo descubrimiento—. Lo que tengo en mis manos es el número especial que la revista Hello sacó para cubrir en exclusiva la boda de Videl Satán hace algunos años. Si la cámara puede enfocarme veremos algo muy curioso en las fotos. Miren a los invitados de esa fiesta, a mí me parecen conocidos. Ignoremos la diferencia en los colores de sus cabellos, ¡los familiares y amigos del flamante esposo de la hija del salvador del mundo no son ni más ni menos los mismos que asistieron al Torneo de Cell! El propio Mark dijo que en aquella ocasión habían sido unos farsantes que utilizaron trucos, y que él nos había salvado a todos eliminando al monstruo, pero estas fotos lo implican a él también en esta mentira.

Entonces Feather, que había observado todo al borde del ataque de nervios, no lo soportó más y fingió desmayarse para poder salir de allí. Ya no quería dar más entrevistas, necesitaba reunirse con su cómplice. El revuelo que armó su caída del sillón no implicó que los conductores perdieran su efusividad ni su lugar como el centro de atención. El programa estaba terminando y las marcas anunciantes hicieron su aparición a un costado de la pantalla, mientras los animadores hacían la acusación final:

**—¡Míster Satán y toda su familia política, la familia Briefs y sus extraños amigos fueron los cómplices del genocida más reciente en nuestra historia: Cell!**

—Nos avisan desde los controles que están llegando llamadas de los abogados de Satán y de la Capsule Corp. Déjenme decirles aquí al aire que pueden intentar amenazarnos, pero no vamos a dar marcha atrás. ¡La verdad debe salir a la luz!

En ese momento el show salió del aire, pero el noticiero que comenzó luego anunció que emitiría la repetición de las graves declaraciones sobre los "Criminales Alienígenas" y que ampliarían la información sobre este tema tanto como fuera posible.

* * *

Vegeta tardó un segundo en procesar lo que sus sentidos estaban diciéndole, de repente la situación era muy bizarra, pero apenas su cerebro le confirmó la estupidez que estaba oyendo sintió náuseas. Antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera la inoportuna idea de meterlo en ese asunto, lentamente retrocedió y se volvió hacia la puerta dispuesto a desaparecer de allí. Entonces su afilado ingenio le presentó una idea que lo detuvo en seco, e incluso le hizo olvidar que su estómago lo había llevado hasta ahí. Si tenía suerte, ese día se le presentaría una chance difícil de volver a repetir y, por toda su sangre saiyajin, era obvio que pensaba aprovecharla.

Milk, que había despertado poco después de que su hijo hubiera salido de la habitación de huéspedes y a través del aturdimiento que la invadía pudo recordar lo que estaba sucediendo, salió al pasillo a tiempo de seguir al príncipe a una distancia prudente hacia el salón donde se encontraban los demás. Llegó para escuchar la última parte de las acusaciones injustas hacia los guerreros z, pero sintiéndose ligeramente ajena a todo, se apoyó contra el dintel de la puerta y miró acongojada a su familia y amigos. En todos los rostros se veían impresos el asco y la vergüenza.

Observó cómo se reanudaba la discusión por la culpabilidad del joven híbrido entre Bulma y Dieciocho, con Oolong y Krillin intentando tranquilizarlas. Por otro lado, Goten y Marron miraban a Trunks temiendo que fuera a estallar literalmente. El joven de cabello lila tenía la vista clavada en la pantalla, con la expresión típica de alguien cuyo corazón acaba de romperse en mil pedazos. La pequeña de los Briefs se había abalanzado llorando sobre su padre, quien parecía tener su mente en otro lugar. Y en el otro sector Piccolo, Gohan y el maestro Roshi se habían sumergido en cavilaciones con gesto de preocupación. Entonces, por la memoria de la esposa de Gokú pasaron todos esos años en los que ella había deseado que el mundo supiera que era su hijo el que había estado allí, frente a Cell. Lo que para ella siempre tendría que haber sido público ahora era un terrible peso en su corazón.

* * *

Un automóvil se acercó al portón principal de la cárcel de mujeres de Paseri City y fue detenido a la altura de la cabina del guardia para el control de rutina. El supervisor de turno esa mañana era un anciano de rostro bonachón, canoso y de bigote, que ya estaba notificado de la salida de ese vehículo y había mandado a sus subordinados a una falsa alarma de incendio en el otro extremo de la institución para despejar la zona.

El aerocoche paró enfrente de la salida cerrada, aguardando el acercamiento del policía. Luego del saludo de cortesía del hombre, que fue respondido con una mirada de sorna de parte de la persona que conducía el vehículo, se produjo el intercambio de palabras clave acordadas y la entrega disimulada al vigilante de una cápsula. Dentro de la cabina, el viejo comprobó el contenido de la misma y satisfecho pulsó el botón de apertura de la enorme puerta. El coche avanzó hacia el exterior y se perdió por la ruta que conectaba a la región con la Capital del Oeste, pero el guardián hizo de cuenta que no veía el monitor de la cámara de afuera.

Se volvió hacia el preciado contenido de la Hoi Poi recibida para observarlo una vez más y luego guardarlo antes de que volvieran sus subalternos. Una valija repleta de billetes de mil zenis no sería algo fácil de explicar, aunque la forma en que la persona que se la dio la había conseguido podía suponerse aún más inverosímil. Se decía que Lunch era una ladrona legendaria, y con sólo dos segundos de estar en contacto con ella podía afirmarlo. Se la veía bastante furiosa, y en ese estado parecía temible.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Realmente dudé bastante al poner a una familia poderosa como los Briefs en televisión así como así, pero después me acordé que por algo existe la prensa amarillista. La envidia hacia el éxito de la Corporación Cápsula podía colaborar en el ensañamiento de los dueños del canal ZTV hacia ellos.

Las consecuencias de haber estado involucrados en algo tan terrible para los habitantes del Dragon World como el Torneo de Cell tenían que ser grandes, aún para una empresa tan importante como Capsule Corp. Me imagino que la caída de CC puede ocasionar efectos en la economía tan grandes como los de la caída de la bolsa en Wall Street de nuestro mundo. Sí, qué manera de delirar la mía, ni siquiera sé si hay una Bolsa de Valores en el Dragon World, pero voy a hacer de cuenta que sí, sólo por esta vez :P

Con respecto a la batalla de Gokú y Cell, traté de reproducirla lo más fielmente posible. La versión de la cual lo tomé fue la del doblaje al castellano latino, ya que soy argentina. Ésa es la que siempre usaré como referencia. Las elucubraciones del periodista fueron las que pasaron por mi cabeza miles de veces. ¡Esa pelea fue grabada muy de cerca por las cámaras del propio ZTV, y nadie se detuvo a pensar en la familiaridad del monstruo con los "guerreros misteriosos"! En fin, yo soy la de la mente retorcida... XD

Y con respecto a los pensamientos de Trunks, no es que él realmente fuera a salir por la ventana a destruir los estudios de ZTV, sé que eso sería un horrible OOC de mi parte. Sólo fue un impulso, un pensamiento extremo, de esos que todos tenemos cuando nos sentimos sobrepasados por una situación. Espero que se haya entendido de esa manera :)

Un abrazo enorme a los que me dejaron su comentario en los capítulos anteriores: Tixithaxx Xd, Iluvendure, no saben lo contenta que me pongo =D

Y a Schala, como siempre: gracias, gracias, gracias!

Por dudas, comentarios, flores, tomatazos... Ya saben, aprietan el precioso link azul de acá abajo y me dejan un review ^^

Y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: Caos.


	4. Cap IV: Caos

**Capítulo 4: Caos**

Afuera del portón de la antigua sede de Capsule Corp, la cual ahora funcionaba exclusivamente como vivienda de la familia Briefs, la cantidad de periodistas, camarógrafos y fotógrafos iba en aumento. Cada uno de ellos estaba atento al menor movimiento de los habitantes para poder informarlo ante la audiencia. A ellos se había sumado un grupo de personas con pancartas, protestando por la corrupción en el Torneo de Cell, y otro de curiosos, que pretendían obtener alguna foto o cualquier chisme para luego decir que habían estado presentes el día que la corporación más grande del planeta había caído. Como ya había pasado casi una hora desde que habían visto pasar la aeronave hacia la casa y luego de eso no hubo ninguna novedad, la multitud comenzó a aburrirse y los manifestantes, cada vez más furiosos, intentaron forzar el ingreso de alguna manera. En eso estaban cuando algo sucedió que los puso a todos al borde de la histeria.

—¡Atención! ¡Acabamos de ver abrirse la puerta principal de la mansión! ¡Alguien está por salir! ¿Será que están por darnos alguna declaración?—habló el enviado de Z! Entertainment.

—¡Es uno solo, ahora lo vemos! ¡Oh, por Kamisama! ¡Es el asesino espacial, el padre de Trunks Briefs! ¡En primicia para ZTV, confirmamos que es el príncipe alienígena! —exclamó otro a su lado.

Entonces la imponente presencia de Vegeta apareció en el camino que comunicaba la casa con la calle, ahora cerrado con un enrejado de una aleación muy resistente. Por un segundo se hizo silencio general, la gente había quedado demasiado impresionada, todo en él emanaba altanería, poder y peligro. La atmósfera se enrareció por ese instante, el cual fue seguido inmediatamente por un estallido de preguntas, insultos y flashes, en una mezcla desordenada de admiración, repulsión y miedo. Él no hizo más que dedicarles un rápido vistazo de desprecio, y se fue a dar una vuelta a pie por el terreno de la casa, aparentemente distraído.

No había en el príncipe ningún resentimiento en especial por aquellos que se agolpaban en las rejas, en realidad a él le tenía sin cuidado el que los demás supieran o no sobre su naturaleza extraterrestre y su pasado. Lo del problema que estaba surgiendo con la empresa era producto de la imprudencia de su hijo con la mala elección de su pareja, y tampoco le concernía mientras eso no los dejara a todos sin techo y sin comida. Pero la susceptibilidad de la mayoría de los que formaban ese extraño grupo de los Guerreros Z había sido herida, y él estaba esperando el momento indicado para aprovecharse de eso.

Había decidido salir de la casa para no tener que escuchar los lamentos y reproches mutuos del resto, sin alejarse demasiado para no perder su oportunidad, así que allí estaba, dando un espectáculo involuntario para las cámaras. Podría haberse quedado ahí con gesto impasible el resto del día, pero hubo algo que lo llevó peligrosamente cerca del límite de su tolerancia: una mujer le gritó a través de la reja algo que no supo si había oído bien.

_—Y luego dicen que los monumentos no andan…_

Tardó un segundo en procesar el piropo. Pudo reconocerlo porque formaba parte del repertorio de Bulma cuando quería hacerle saber que estaba predispuesta para una "escapadita" de las tareas del día. Carraspeó incómodo, no era momento para pensar en esas cosas, debía concentrarse mejor en su oportunidad. Entonces otra voz femenina llegó hasta sus oídos.

—_¡No camines tanto por ahí, que el sol derrite los bombones! _

Vegeta no supo qué cara poner, pero se repitió mentalmente que debía hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada. No podía permitirse contestar a algo como eso.

—_¡Bonitos pantalones, quedarían muy bien en el suelo de mi dormitorio! _

Ahí ya sintió que las orejas y las mejillas le ardían, ya no supo hacia dónde dirigir la mirada. Sintió enormes deseos de salir volando hacia cualquier lado bien lejos de aquellos insectos, pero se detuvo; sabía que si no estaba allí en el momento justo iba a arrepentirse. Al verlo titubear, colorado y pensativo, las mujeres afuera enloquecieron y desataron un aluvión de hormonas sobre el príncipe.

—_¡Papito, soy huérfana y necesito mimos!_

—_¿De qué juguetería te escapaste, muñeco?_

—_Si eres casado, no te preocupes. ¡No soy celosa!_

—_¡Mátame si no te sirvo, pero primero pruébame! _

Una vena palpitante en la sien del saiyajin indicó que el límite de su paciencia había sido atravesado y sobrepasado por varios kilómetros. Cuando volteó a mirar a semejante público, las admiradoras supieron que si no se callaban, correrían grave peligro.

—Un momento, está mirando hacia aquí, ahora se está acercando, y no estoy seguro, pero la expresión de su rostro no es amigable… —Susurró al micrófono el periodista del canal ZNN.

Vegeta avanzó hacia ellos con paso lento y arrogante, disfrutando de la ansiedad que estaba provocando en la multitud con su presencia. La sonrisa en su cara se parecía a la que antiguamente surgía de la diversión de jugar con la desesperación de la víctima antes de darle el golpe final. La muchedumbre se quedó estática, hipnotizada como la presa cuando queda a merced del predador.

—¡Está levantando sus brazos! ¡Kamisama, ayúdanos! ¡Está alzando un brazo y dirigiendo su mano abierta hacia aquí! ¡Va a formar una de esas extrañas bolas de fuego! —Gritó al micrófono el reportero de ZNN, al borde de la desesperación.

Finalmente todos salieron corriendo por sus vidas, menos el camarógrafo de ZTV: el pobre había quedado petrificado en su lugar por el miedo. Bajó la cámara y cerró los ojos, esperando ser abrasado por las llamas y pensó en su familia y amigos, pero pasaron los segundos y nada ocurrió. Entonces, miró hacia el frente, a uno y otro lado, y no vio nada. El alienígena había desaparecido por completo. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y agradeció no haberse hecho en los pantalones cuando, de la nada, el príncipe se materializó a un centímetro de su rostro con un gesto temible.

—¿Vas a correr tú también, o es que necesitas de mi permiso?—Interrogó con el tono más ácido posible, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del pobre sujeto y que saliera huyendo con un alarido, dejando una estela de humo en el camino.

A Vegeta lo invadió la tentación de estallar en tétricas carcajadas para completar la escena y que nadie volviera, pero entonces fijó su atención en una barra de hierro trabada en el portón, la cual estaba siendo utilizada como palanca por los aspirantes a invasores. Al desaparecer todos, el elemento había permanecido ridículamente atascado en medio del enrejado.

—¿Ya tuviste suficiente terror? No empeores las cosas, Vegeta —Exclamó indignada Bulma detrás de él.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que sermonear —dijo mirándola de reojo mientras volatilizaba con un dedo el pedazo de metal.

Ella se dio vuelta e ingresó nuevamente a la casa para que él no viera que estaba conteniendo la risa.

* * *

En la pantalla del canal Z! Entertainment, principal competencia de ZTV, el programa conducido por un apuesto joven vestido a la moda y con un despliegue de excesiva energía seguía las novedades del momento.

—Después de este increíble incidente con el príncipe asesino —dijo antes de cambiar de cámara y darse vuelta para seguir de frente en la pantalla—, vamos a mostrar otro de nuestros móviles enviados a Ciudad Satán para esperar la salida de clases de la pequeña Bra Briefs. —Otro cambio de cámara—. Pero nos informan que la niña alienígena hoy no ha asistido. ¿Es extraño, verdad? —Y se dirigió al público del estudio, que respondió que sí a coro, para acto seguido volver hacia la cámara y extender el brazo con intención de señalar con el índice al televidente—. ¡Ahora lo veremos! Nuestra movilera estrella, Ring, se encuentra allí. ¡Adelante preciosa, te estamos escuchando!

—Estamos en la entrada del Golden Star School—respondió la joven reportera, de pie delante de un grupo de niños que saludaban a la cámara—, con algunos de los compañeros de la hermana menor de Trunks Briefs, quienes han podido enterarse de la noticia y han salido a declarar ante los medios que ellos están tan conmocionados como todos nosotros —en ese momento la cámara amplió la toma para mostrar a las cinco amigas de Bra y a Lacos—. ¿Díganme, qué se siente descubrir que su amiga es una extraterrestre?

—No lo podemos creer, realmente nos engañó todo este tiempo… —Expresó una de las niñas.

—Es repugnante pensar que compartíamos nuestros almuerzos con ella, y que hasta nos fuimos a la casa de verano de esa familia tan horrible… —Dijo la que supuestamente había sido la mejor amiga de la híbrida.

—Aunque siempre hubo algo extraño en ella. No era una niña normal, y no sabía decir por qué, pero ahora lo entiendo. Mi instinto nunca falla... —Remató el pequeño cocodrilo, con aire de superioridad.

—Como podemos ver, éstos son testimonios que demuestran que no había conocimiento sobre esto en nadie del entorno del colegio. Los profesores se han negado a hablar ante las cámaras pero han ratificado que ellos tampoco sabían nada sobre la verdadera naturaleza de estas personas. Además, puede que haya algo de percepción extrasensorial en la pequeña Bra, ya que nos comentan que justamente hoy no ha venido a clases…

En Capsule Corp, la aludida les contestaba a todos, como si desde allí fueran a escucharla.

—¡Sólo tenía fiebre! —Gritó con la voz algo distorsionada por la faringitis y luego suspiró con algo de cansancio. La alta temperatura no se había ido del todo, pero sentía que no podía volver a la cama, era imposible descansar cuando su peor pesadilla estaba haciéndose realidad.

—Vamos, hermana, no tienes por qué estar torturándote de esta manera… —apareció Trunks, sacándole suavemente el control remoto de las manos.

—Déjame en paz, todo esto es por tu culpa —respondió ella sin demasiadas fuerzas, cuando desde la televisión se oyó la voz de Magnum, el niño problemático de la escuela, y ella pensó que él la terminaría de hundir, poniendo punto final a su vida social y dejándola incluso por debajo de alguien como él.

En realidad, no sabía lo que estaba por escuchar.

—A ver, ¿de qué escuela de periodismo han salido ustedes? ¿Por qué vienen a meterse con menores de edad como nosotros? —increpó a la joven, poniéndose delante de la cámara y provocando la retirada de los otros alumnos—. ¿Y qué clase de pregunta es "cómo nos sentimos al descubrir que ella es un extraterrestre"? —la periodista estaba sin palabras—. Ni siquiera sabemos si eso es cierto, y aunque lo fuera, no me extrañaría que Bra Briefs fuera de otro planeta, es la única en todo este colegio con un poco de agallas…

—No… no soy de otro planeta… —susurró ella al reponerse de la sorpresa, la impotencia terminó ganando y lo único que pudo hacer fue largarse a llorar—. ¡Qué fastidio! ¡Soy de aquí, como cualquiera de ustedes! ¿Acaso los ha atacado una epidemia de estupidez a todos? ¡Piensen lo que se les dé la gana! —expresó, sin terminar de convencerse de la seguridad con la que lo estaba diciendo, de repente todo se desmoronaba a su alrededor.

—Vaya… ¿Acaso ese niño tiene tu edad, Bra? —preguntó Marron, que lo había visto todo y le acariciaba la cabeza desde atrás del sillón para consolarla.

—Va a mi curso, pero además de eso no sé nada de él ni me interesa…

—¿Por qué se me hace conocido de algún lado? —reflexionó su hermano mayor.

—Porque es el insoportable hijo de Colt Vulcano —contestó ella, dejándose abrazar por la rubia.

Trunks se quedó mirando pensativo la pantalla y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

—Anímate, vamos, al menos a ti te queda un amigo fuera de las paredes de esta casa —intervino Goten, con una sonrisa forzada—. Marron no ha podido traer a su prometido, los mayores aquí no se lo permitieron, y mi novia no se digna a responder a mis llamadas… —agregó con una palmada en el hombro de la niña, gesto que fue descalificado por la hija de Krillin por su brusquedad, pero a la pequeña híbrida no la inmutó. Se había quedado detenida en una palabra en particular de las que él había dicho.

—¿Amigo?

* * *

En un pueblo bastante alejado de Capsule Corp, TenShinHan y Chaoz se encontraban haciendo su compra de víveres del mes. Ésa era la única ocasión en la que el guerrero se permitía una interrupción a su estricto entrenamiento en las montañas, y era el momento que Chaoz más disfrutaba, ya que siempre lograba extender un par de horas la visita al lugar para convertirlo en algo parecido a un paseo. Solían ir en todas las ocasiones al mismo poblado, un lugar con suficientes instalaciones para conseguir las cosas que ellos consideraban básicas para su supervivencia alejada de la civilización, pero no tan grande como para abrumarlos con frivolidades.

Se hallaban en el pequeño supermercado de siempre, Ten llevaba el carrito y el pequeño llevaba una lista con lo necesario. Se detuvieron frente a la góndola de las pastas y el más alto cargó varios paquetes de arroz y de fideos para ramen.

—Bien, esto sería lo último, ¿verdad? —preguntó el luchador de los tres ojos, que no era muy afecto a tener gran cantidad de gente alrededor y veía que el lugar estaba casi lleno.

—Déjame ver —contestó el otro, echándole un vistazo a la lista.

Por alguna razón estaban siendo observados más de lo habitual por los compradores del negocio, que comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos y a apartarse bruscamente cuando los veían venir...

—Falta curry —dijo por fin Chaoz, algo incómodo por la manera en que una señora lo miraba y se persignaba repetidamente.

—Creo recordar que quedaba bastante —reflexionó su amigo, percatándose de que un niño lo contempló fijamente por unos segundos y luego se largó a llorar a moco tendido. A su criterio, la gente se estaba volviendo cada vez más intolerante y desagradable. Sintió ganas de preguntarles a todos cuál era el problema de tener tres ojos, y el que se atreviera a insultar a Chaoz, mejor que corriera por su vida…

—En realidad no, en la cena de ayer utilicé el último puñado —explicó aquél sonriendo, mientras tomaba un paquete del condimento y se disponía a cargarlo entre las compras, pero al ver la cara de tensión de su compañero se preocupó—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Ten?

—Yo sí, amigo. Lo que está mal es este entorno. Vamos a la caja, paguemos y volvamos rápido a las montañas, que no soporto a estas personas.

Al llegar a la parte de delante del local, donde se agrupaban las cajas, notaron que las puertas de salida estaban cerradas y que los empleados habían abandonado sus puestos y los miraban con hostilidad, al igual que el resto de los clientes. Todos se habían reunido en semicírculo para esperarlos, y se vieron rodeados también desde atrás por más gente que había venido detrás de ellos desde su recorrido por las góndolas.

—¿Qué significa esto, Ten? —dijo el pequeño mirando a su alrededor con un poco de miedo. La situación era bizarra, nunca había visto esa actitud desafiante en personas tan ridículamente débiles en lo físico.

—No lo sé, Chaoz, pero si esto es un ataque de discriminación de alguna clase, han cometido un terrible error. No tienen idea de con quién se están metiendo…

—¡Sí lo sabemos! —gritó el gerente del supermercado, y señaló una televisión prendida a su lado.

Ambos luchadores no dieron crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, en la pantalla estaban las imágenes del Torneo de Cell, aquellas que habían sido tomadas por el camarógrafo que presenció el evento con ellos. Las tomas estaban acompañadas de un título exageradamente dramático: "Fraude en el Torneo de Cell" y como subtítulo en letras algo más pequeñas: "El plan de los extraterrestres asesinos para engañarnos a todos". Las imágenes de los Guerreros Z a un lado de la plataforma eran repetidas una y otra vez, haciendo foco en cada uno de ellos para identificarlos.

—¡No sé qué es lo que hayan escuchado, pero no es cierto! ¡Nosotros estábamos ahí para eliminar esa amenaza! —expresó indignado el de los tres ojos, haciendo que su compañero lo mirara sobresaltado. Jamás se había molestado en dar explicaciones a desconocidos, debía estar realmente herido en su orgullo por la acusación.

—¡Las pruebas están en todos lados, dejen de mentirnos! —contestó un empleado del lugar.

—¿Cuáles pruebas? ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo esto es una farsa? —intervino Chaoz, que comenzaba a desesperarse.

La respuesta fue una ola de gritos e insultos de los que estaban allí. Algunos comenzaron a sugerir atacarlos ahora que los tenían rodeados, y la euforia se apoderó del ambiente. Era un espectáculo demasiado bizarro: amas de casa con sus bebés, ancianos, niños, adolescentes y empleados en uniforme con la mirada desencajada de resentimiento. Alguien tomó una silla de la caja y la rompió contra la pared, para sacarle una pata y usarla como arma. Fue suficiente para que todos se largaran a hacer lo mismo con lo que tuvieran a mano. En dos segundos las instalaciones del comercio estaban prácticamente destrozadas y se alzó un grito de guerra que todos siguieron al unísono. Los dos guerreros se miraron, la situación ya estaba fuera de control. Inmediatamente se elevaron y sin ningún esfuerzo atravesaron el techo del lugar, deteniéndose unos veinte metros por encima de éste. La ira de sus atacantes fue mucho peor al ver que habían huido, y les arrojaron varios objetos a través del agujero que habían dejado en el negocio, los cuales no alcanzaban la altura necesaria para llegar a ellos.

Ten y Chaoz los miraron por un momento, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Lo único que podemos hacer en una situación como ésta: ir a pedir explicaciones a los culpables —contestó el más alto, de pésimo humor—. Y estoy seguro de dónde las voy a encontrar… —Entonces enfiló hacia el oeste, seguido por su amigo, pero de pronto se detuvo en el aire y lo enfrentó con gesto severo—. Espera, ¿qué rayos haces con eso?

Chaoz se asustó al verlo volverse hacia él tan repentinamente y al sentir que señalaba algo entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sosteniendo el paquete de curry. Nunca lo había puesto en el carro de compras, después con el alboroto que se armó sin percatarse se lo había traído consigo.

—¡Ah, mira! No me había dado cuenta… —dijo sonriendo, y se volvió hacia el supermercado, en donde arrojó el paquete por el agujero del techo, enervando a los que se habían quedado allí adentro y a otros que habían salido a perseguirlos por tierra—. ¡Disculpen, ahí se los devuelvo! —Esquivó una lata de conserva que voló hacia él y volvió junto a su amigo, que ya estaba bastante alejado, parecía impaciente por llegar. Así que el pequeño tuvo que tomar mayor velocidad para alcanzarlo—. ¡Espérame Teeen!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el club de los Taitans, famoso equipo de béisbol que en ese momento luchaba por ingresar al campeonato interregional, la rutina había sido interrumpida por la terrible noticia de que el entrenador formaba parte del grupo de los peores delincuentes de la historia del planeta.

Yamcha y su asistente Puar habían llegado esa mañana con optimismo renovado, el rendimiento de los jugadores había aumentado muchísimo gracias a las técnicas de dominio físico que les había enseñado. No eran más que algunos trucos básicos de la época en que él había comenzado a entrenarse con el Maestro Roshi, y no había manera de que alguien del equipo fuera a trasladar lo aprendido a un ámbito fuera del de los partidos. Él se había asegurado de enseñarles lo estrictamente necesario. Con haber logrado la mejora en los resultados de los partidos, además de la forma en que el guerrero se había involucrado en los entrenamientos y con la camaradería propia de su personalidad jovial despertó rápidamente la simpatía de los jugadores por él y su pequeño amigo felino. Por eso jamás hubiera imaginado lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Cuando entró en los vestidores para dejar sus cosas, encontró pegado en la puerta de su casillero un sobre, y ninguno de los muchachos estaba a la vista pero sus presencias podían sentirse en la parte posterior de la habitación. Pensó que estaban escondiéndose para jugarle alguna broma, seguramente. Le entregó el sobre a Puar y le hizo seña de que guardara silencio, con una sonrisa.

—Muchachos, ¿dónde están? —llamó con fingida preocupación.

Aguardó a que quisieran sorprenderlo, pero pasaron varios minutos y nadie apareció, a pesar de que se encontraban todos reunidos en esa misma sala y él podía sentirlo. Puar tuvo un mal presentimiento, el ambiente no se sentía igual que aquellas veces en las que los jugadores sólo gastaban bromas con el coach. Abrió el sobre que le habían dejado para ver su contenido y alarmado se lo pasó a su amigo. En ese momento todos salieron cargando bates, con los rostros llenos de resentimiento.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Yamcha, sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntábamos… entrenador…

El contenido del sobre que habían dejado en su locker consistía en un par de fotos sacadas a un televisor en funcionamiento. No eran de muy buena calidad, pero podía verse a través de ellas que en la pantalla del aparato había imágenes que lo involucraban a él, varios años más joven, en el Torneo de Cell.

—No sé a quién se le ocurrió esta broma de mal gusto —El de la cicatriz en la mejilla ensayó una sonrisa y sólo le salió una mueca de inseguridad—, pero juro que lo haré limpiar los baños por el resto de la… —Y un bate fue directo a su cabeza, al cual él detuvo por reflejo. Casi ni se inmutó al hacerlo.

Eso fue suficiente prueba de que algo en él no era del todo normal. Ya nadie volvería a molestarse en hacer ninguna pregunta. De repente el luchador se vio frente a una docena de hombres que lo atacaron sin pensarlo dos veces y por temor a hacerles daño usó su velocidad para salir del lugar, para luego mantener cerrada la enorme puerta. Tenía la esperanza de que si ellos estaban encerrados en el vestidor y él les hablaba desde afuera, podría aclarar cualquier malentendido que hubiera surgido.

—¡Es cierto, muchachos, yo estuve ese día, pero aquellos sujetos que ustedes vieron en televisión y que estaban junto a mí son héroes! —gritó, en un esfuerzo por sobrepasar el sonido de los insultos de aquellos que pedían que los dejaran salir—. ¡En especial el tipo del cabello revuelto, sin él yo nunca hubiera dejado de ser más que un asaltante del desierto!

Puar lo miró con lástima, podía gritarles el día entero o hasta quedarse sin garganta, lo que ocurriera primero, pero era obvio que nadie estaba escuchándolo.

—Yamcha, ¿qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó— ¿No ves que es totalmente inútil cualquier cosa que digas?

—¡Son mis jugadores, Puar, mis muchachos! —contestó él, vencido por la indignación—. Justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de verdad este trabajo…

Debido al forcejeo entre el luchador y los que estaban del otro lado, la gran puerta de madera estaba comenzando a romperse. Pronto el asunto terminaría en un despliegue de violencia innecesaria. El ex Lobo del Desierto bajó la cabeza, sus brazos aún sostenían la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno, pero en su mente ya había sido vencido. Nadie estaba dispuesto a dialogar con él.

El portón no resistió por mucho tiempo más, y los furiosos beisbolistas salieron en tropel hacia el pasillo esperando caerle encima al que sentían como un traidor a su confianza. Se desplomaron unos encima de otros en el suelo, en total confusión y golpeando a los que tuvieron la mala suerte de quedar aplastados en primer lugar, pero pasado el primer momento de euforia se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Era difícil de creer, ya que hasta el último instante ellos habían sentido la resistencia ejercida desde el exterior, e incluso se acusaron entre sí de haberlo dejado escapar a propósito. Lo cierto era que la velocidad de Yamcha aún era demasiada para simples humanos como ellos y jamás hubieran tenido la oportunidad de atraparlo.

Ambos compañeros escaparon fácilmente por los pasillos y apenas llegaron a un espacio al aire libre se elevaron para quedar completamente fuera de alcance. El incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, y al mirarse notaron en el rostro del otro una enorme confusión. Pero entonces el entrenador miró a un punto fijo en el horizonte y se puso en estado de alerta.

—Puedes sentir algo, ¿verdad?

—Así es, Puar. Las presencias de todos están juntándose en Capsule Corp…

* * *

En Ciudad Satán, el que hasta ese día había sido el aclamado campeón mundial se encontraba atrincherado en su mansión, la cual estaba rodeada por una multitud furiosa dispuesta a lincharlo. Los gritos de aquellos que lo llamaban farsante, impostor, mentiroso y otras cosas peores llegaban con toda claridad hasta el primer piso de la enorme casa ubicada en la zona residencial más exclusiva de la metrópoli.

En un principio, Míster Satán se había sentido confiado de que nadie creyera los disparates que aquella mujer estaba diciendo por televisión. Conversó por teléfono con Bulma y rechazó la idea de salir huyendo, ya que eso lo pondría en una posición desventajosa al realizar luego el juicio por calumnias que pensaba iniciarle a Feather Plumme. Habló con sus abogados y acató el consejo de no dar declaraciones a ningún medio. Recibió la llamada de Videl rogándole que fuera a reunirse con los demás a Capsule Corp y desestimó la idea, aún creía que tenía todas las de ganar. Comenzó a deambular por la casa ensayando las declaraciones que daría a la prensa cuando le consultaran sobre el episodio y se le fue un poco la mano con la "risa de incredulidad" que preparaba para cuando le consultaran sobre la supuesta falsedad del Torneo de Cell. Míster Boo se quedó mirándolo extrañado mientras se carcajeaba hasta las lágrimas frente al espejo de uno de los pasillos.

Pero la cosa fue empeorando con el pasar de las horas. La cantidad de imágenes que siguieron mostrando en la televisión sobre las batallas de proporciones épicas en distintos momentos de la vida de los Guerreros Z fueron saturando la programación y el propio Mark apagó el aparato, con amenaza de dejar sin comida al majin si lo volvía a encender. Se puso un poco más nervioso cuando sus abogados dejaron de responderle al teléfono y las secretarias comenzaron a darle un trato frío y distante, quitándole la prioridad que siempre había tenido por encima del resto de los clientes. Sintió el impulso de llamar a alguna de las cadenas de televisión más importantes para convocar a una conferencia de prensa y hacer su descargo, pero al tomar el tubo y marcar el primer número se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que debía decir cuando le pidieran explicaciones. Su mente se había quedado en blanco, por primera vez en su vida; se había olvidado de todo lo que había ensayado y los discursos que había preparado. Entonces la ansiedad pudo ganarle a la sensación de omnipotencia y se vio obligado a prender la caja boba. La noticia de que una horda de manifestantes había invadido su dojo provocando grandes destrozos tuvo en él un efecto devastador, fue como si alguien le echara un balde de agua fría en la cabeza.  
En un momento pudo ver que la servidumbre y los guardias de seguridad lo habían abandonado sin que él lo notara, los únicos que quedaban a su lado eran Míster Boo y su perro Bee. Fue hacia la cocina a servirse un refresco y se percató de que las manos le temblaban. No es que él no imaginara que un día como aquel pudiera llegar, ya que todo su éxito se basaba en una enorme mentira, pero con el consentimiento de aquellos a quienes había usurpado el título de salvador del mundo y todos los años que habían pasado desde entonces, realmente se había confiado en que la verdad nunca saliera a la luz…

Míster Boo se había quedado observando por horas a la muchedumbre reunida en la periferia del muro que protegía la casa, mientras comía algunas golosinas y acariciaba al enorme perro Bee para que se calmase y dejara de ladrar. Era divertido ver los cambios en las emociones de los humanos, los extremos tan distintos que podían adoptar en tan poco tiempo. El majin podía reconocer entre aquellos que gritaban insultos y arrojaban piedras contra la casa a algunos de los empleados que hasta hacía un momento se desvivían por atender a Mark y a varios vecinos que hacían cualquier cosa por llamar su atención. Llegó a la conclusión de que realmente no podría entenderlo, aunque pasara mil años observándolos. Al menos eso le había dicho Satán alguna vez, por lo que debía ser cierto. Palmeó la cabeza del can a su lado y decidió ir en busca de su amigo, ya era la hora del almuerzo.

Era increíble lo distinta que se veía la mansión ese día. Las numerosas habitaciones de la casa se encontraban vacías, la mayoría de sus ventanales estaban rotos por las pedradas que llegaban del exterior y había vidrios esparcidos por doquier, los teléfonos estaban desconectados y los televisores apagados. Una inexplicable sensación de vacío asaltó al gordito rosado por un momento, que se preguntó en su inocencia cuál era el sentido de tener una casa tan grande para tan pocas personas. El viejo Bee gimió a su lado y bajó las orejas, como si hubiera sentido lo mismo que él. A pesar de lo lúgubre de la situación, Boo sacó una sonrisa gigantesca.  
—Ya sé dónde está Satán, ¿quieres que vayamos a buscarlo? —comentó mirando al perro, que le contestó moviendo la cola y con un animado ladrido—. ¡Vamos, entonces!

Lo encontró escondido dentro de un armario, encerrado con el teléfono en la mano. La imagen era lastimera, uno de los hombres más imponentes y con la verborragia más incansable del planeta se encontraba reducido a un tembloroso ovillo dentro de un mueble en su propia casa. El pobre majin realmente no supo qué hacer, jamás había estado en una situación así. Siempre era él quien hacía berrinches y Satán el que lo sacaba de apuros, no al revés. Se sintió aliviado cuando sonó el teléfono que apretaba su amigo en el regazo. Era Bulma.

—Mark, te llamo porque veo que han invadido tu dojo, lo han destrozado y están por hacer lo mismo con tu casa… Mark, ¿estás ahí?

—Yo, lo siento, no sé cómo… pero no quiero irme. No voy abandonar todo lo que he logrado en este tiempo.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Acaso piensas que esa masa enardecida tendrá piedad contigo si te encuentra? —Por un largo minuto la mujer no escuchó más que el sonido de la respiración agitada de su interlocutor—. ¡Respóndeme, Mark! ¿Acaso estás en shock? —Al no recibir respuesta alguna, ella perdió la paciencia—. ¡Te ordeno que te vayas de ahí, corres peligro!

En ese instante, el majin volteó hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban y a Bee se le erizó el pelo del lomo, al tiempo que comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. Habían conseguido entrar a la casa. De pronto Boo tuvo un breve recuerdo de lo que podía hacer la maldad de los seres humanos, y aferró a Bee por el collar para que no saliera corriendo al encuentro de los invasores. Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos de destrozos y gritos de burla al que alguna vez consideraron su héroe. El perro, sostenido por el majin se removió furioso y comenzó a ladrar, recuperando la energía de sus días de cachorro.

Satán entonces reaccionó, olvidando completamente a la persona que hablaba con él al teléfono, e intentó cerrar la puerta del armario en el que estaba.

—Boo, por favor, no los dejes entrar aquí. Diles que no estoy, que me he ido a mi casa de campo, con eso los distraerem… —pero Boo frunció el ceño y se lo impidió, sosteniendo con su mano libre la puerta.

Mark observó a su amigo, que con una mano sostenía al perro y con la otra mantenía la puerta abierta del mueble, y se preguntó si estaría bien someter a semejante presión al majin. Pensó que no aguantaría mucho tiempo antes de sufrir un desbarajuste en su delicado equilibrio moral. Los ruidos de vidrios rompiéndose se sintieron esta vez más cerca, y el ex campeón mundial pudo ver en el ser rosado la mirada que hacía dieciséis años que había desaparecido de su rostro. Estaba por devorarlo la ira, y los resultados podían ser terribles.

—Boo, mírame, por favor… Tranquilo, ¿sí? No voy a esconderme, pero no le hagas daño a nadie… —Los gritos desesperados de Bulma al teléfono sirvieron de fondo al tenso intercambio de miradas entre ambos amigos.

—¡Vete de la casa, salta por una ventana, lo que sea pero no te quedes allí, por favor! ¡Boo protégelo tú al menos! —exclamó la madre de Trunks, ya fuera de sí.

Todos en la sala de estar de la Corporación Capsula habían dejado sus asuntos para mirarla, preocupados. Gohan vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa y tomó la iniciativa entonces.

—Yo iré a buscarlo, no se hagan problema.

—No llegarás a tiempo, están a un par de metros de ellos, puedo sentir los ruidos del desastre que están haciendo —contestó la de cabellos azules.

Mark salió de su escondite justo a tiempo para cerrar la puerta de la sala donde estaban, y corrió un par de muebles para darle algo de resistencia extra. Los vándalos enfurecidos vieron impedido el paso, casi a punto de lograr su objetivo. Bee pudo soltarse por fin, jadeando exhausto por la presión del collar en su cuello, y tanto el ex campeón como el majin se vieron dominados por una cantidad de emociones encontradas que les hicieron un nudo en sus gargantas y no les dejaron hablar. Pero ambos sabían que la tregua no duraría mucho. De pronto, para el gordito rosa todo estuvo muy claro, la decisión estaba tomada.

—Perdón por desobedecerte, Satán… —adelantó con tono lúgubre, jamás hubiera pensado en ir en su contra en todos esos años.

El aludido sintió un profundo temor de lo que fuera que el majin estaba por hacer.

—¡Te lo ruego, Boo, mantén la calma por favor!

Los golpes con el fin de derribar la puerta resultaron ser demasiado fuertes y numerosos, no faltó mucho para que los invasores terminaran entrando a la habitación. Pero entonces ellos sólo se encontraron con el lugar completamente vacío. Boo hizo uso de su gran velocidad, tomó a Satán y a Bee y realizó el shunkanido para aparecer en un instante en la sala de Capsule Corp, delante de Bulma y el resto. Luego del primer sobresalto por la repentina aparición de los tres, hubo muestras de alivio general, pero sobre todo por parte de la familia Son. Videl corrió a abrazar a su padre, quien se desplomó en sus brazos llorando desconsolado. Bulma y Gohan salieron al encuentro del majin.

—Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso, Boo, debiste hacerlo desde el principio y nos evitabas el disgusto, ¿no?—ironizó la dueña de casa.

El gordito rosado no pudo más que titubear frente a la imponente mujer que había sido capaz de manejar una poderosa compañía, convivir con un ex-mercenario espacial y engendrar a dos híbridos del mismo. No importaba de quién se tratara: humano, saiyajin, nameku o majin, ella podía ser temible si comenzaba a dar muestras de enojo.

—Seguro aprendiste a usar la técnica de la teletransportación aquella vez que viste a mi padre hacerla en el planeta sagrado, cuando los trajo a ustedes de vuelta hacia aquí luego de vencer al Boo malvado, ¿verdad?—dijo Gohan con una sonrisa, a lo que el majin respondió asintiendo con la cabeza—. Sé que tomar esa decisión por ti mismo debió ser algo duro, pero te felicito y te lo agradezco en nombre de Videl y de Pan —continuó diciendo y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Entonces Boo no hizo demasiado caso a los halagos del saiyajin, se sentía demasiado confundido por todos los sucesos de aquel día. Enfocó su atención en el lloroso Míster Satan, quien pocos minutos antes declaraba que prefería morir antes que dejar su casa en manos de delincuentes, y pensó que definitivamente no entendía a los humanos.

* * *

Un rato después, Yamcha y Puar llegaron hasta Capsule Corp, aún sin reponerse de la confusión por el incidente en el estadio con los Taitans. Desde las alturas observaron que en torno a la casa se estaba reuniendo una multitud, la cual parecía acercarse tímidamente a protestar con carteles ofensivos hacia los Briefs. El guerrero de la cicatriz en la mejilla notó que aquella gente parecía tener miedo de algo… o alguien. Sonrió imaginando cuál sería la causa y entonces vio las rejas que bloqueaban el paso desde la calle al interior del terreno de la mansión. Era la primera vez que él veía que debieran utilizarse medidas de seguridad en Capsule Corp, nadie había osado jamás intentar un ataque hacia aquella familia, fuera de algún intento de robo fallido. Algo realmente malo estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Yamcha, cuidado!— advirtió el pequeño felino azul y él pudo salir de sus pensamientos a tiempo de esquivar una antorcha prendida que alguien le había arrojado.

El tumulto aumentó debajo de ellos, la gente se había dado cuenta de sus presencias en el aire y había olvidado el temor a acercarse al lugar. Varios de ellos quisieron escalar el enrejado y pasar al otro lado, pero el material del que estaba hecho les impidió el ascenso. Nadie había visto algo igual y lo raro de la situación los enfureció aún más.

Yamcha y Puar ingresaron volando entonces por la abertura de la sala en donde todos estaban reunidos. Pero la escena que encontraron fue bastante diferente de la que esperaban: Videl, Gohan, Goten y el viejo Gyumao atendían a una Milk extrañamente adormecida; Piccolo, el maestro Roshi y Bulma hablaban por lo bajo en un extremo alejado de la estancia; Bra estaba aferrada a Vegeta en un sillón mientras sostenía un control remoto con expresión desolada; Dieciocho y Krillin estaban sentados junto a su hija y los tres evitaban mirarse a la cara; Míster Boo, Satán y su perro Bee parecían en estado de shock, e incluso Umigame y Oolong mostraban signos de incomodidad. Nadie se molestó en saludarlos ni en preguntarles qué era lo que los había llevado hasta allí, ambos amigos tuvieron la sensación de que el asunto ya era algo obvio para todos. El ex de Bulma respiró hondo y dio un paso adelante, adoptando su postura corporal despreocupada de costumbre, o al menos intentándolo.

—Hola, muchachos…No les preguntaré cómo están, puedo verlo en sus caras. —Y no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa, que provocó una mirada desaprobatoria del resto—. Bueno, creo que ya se imaginan porqué estoy aquí, así que me gustaría saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo. —No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, nadie se movió de su lugar ni volvió a mirarlo—. Vaya, veo que la cosa es grave, ¿eh? —Se escuchó el carraspeo de alguien, y al acercarse a aquellos que conversaban serios en el extremo del salón, éstos hicieron silencio mostrándole que no lo deseaban ahí.

Pero él no se dejaría amedrentar tan fácilmente, se sabía un experto en motivar a su equipo, así que no podía ser tan difícil hacer lo mismo con sus amigos.

—Qué silencioso que ha quedado esto, ¿puedo prender la tele? —Y pidió el control a la pequeña de los Briefs, pero ella no quiso soltarlo y Vegeta le dio a entender que no debía insistir, lo que comenzó a poner nervioso al guerrero de la escuela de la tortuga—. Entonces pondré algo de música, si me permiten, esto se ha puesto demasiado dramático.

El equipo de audio ubicado en la sala comenzó a reproducir una lista de música ya programada con anticipación por la pequeña Bra algunos días antes: la voz aguda y el ritmo pegajoso de una canción demasiado cursi invadieron la estancia, para desagrado de más de uno. El pobre Yamcha intentó encontrar la forma de pasar el tema y saltó al siguiente. No podía haber tenido peor suerte, este tema era aún más ridículo. El guerrero sintió que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano y empezó a sentir vergüenza ajena al oír al cantante anunciar que "tenía pasión en sus pantalones", "no tenía miedo de mostrarla" y que "era sexy y lo sabía". Pensó en pasar de nuevo la canción, pero no pudo hacerlo porque fue empujado por TenShinHan y Trunks, quienes venían discutiendo desde una sala vecina a toda voz. Chaoz los seguía intentando bajar los decibeles del altercado, sin éxito.

—No me interesan tus excusas, tú fuiste quien metió a esa mujer en medio de todos nosotros sabiendo perfectamente que no era alguien de confianza.

—Ten, por favor… —intervino Chaoz.

—¡Realmente no lo sabía! ¡Incluso en este último tiempo pensé que lo primero que haría sería meterse con la empresa o con mi familia y tomé los recaudos en ese sentido! ¡No tenía idea de que todo esto iba a ocurrir!

—¡Ese no es el problema, a ver si lo entiendes! No me interesa lo que ocurra en tu vida matrimonial, por mí puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, ¡pero no nos metas a nosotros en tus asuntos!

El hecho de ver tan alterados a dos sujetos que normalmente eran los más moderados y callados llamó la atención de todos, incluso de los que estaban debatiendo en secreto. Los gritos de ambos y el tema demasiado ruidoso de fondo mostraban un contraste bastante insólito. La irritación de los dos iba en aumento, y el alegre pedido del cantante de que "miraran su cuerpo" una y otra vez no estaba ayudando en absoluto a calmar la situación, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a apagar la música.

—¡Ya te he dicho que lamento que las cosas se hayan dado de esta manera!

—¿Simplemente lo lamentas? ¿Eso es todo? —contestó ácidamente el otro—. Ése es tu problema, mocoso, ni siquiera eres capaz de responsabilizarte como corresponde en este momento. —Esto hirió demasiado a Trunks por alguna razón, haciendo que perdiera por un segundo el hilo de la conversación y sus puños comenzaran a desear chocarse contra algo—. Te quedas aquí escondido debajo de la protección de tu madre mientras el resto de nosotros sufre las consecuencias de tus…

—¡Basta! —La voz de Gohan resonó en la sala, a tiempo de detener el puñetazo que el joven de cabello lila estaba dirigiendo a la cara del de los tres ojos, y dando pie a que Yamcha apagara la música.

Trunks bajó su puño, sorprendido de sí mismo, y se sintió el ser más infeliz sobre la faz de la Tierra al derrumbarse sobre uno de los sillones más apartados del lugar. No deseaba que nadie se le acercara a preguntarle cómo estaba y en realidad ninguno de sus amigos lo hizo. Ten tampoco dio lugar a que nadie le hablara y se ubicó en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

Gohan se ubicó en el centro de la enorme sala y tomó entonces la palabra, con gesto decidido.

—Si hay algo que he aprendido después de tantos años es que todo en esta vida ocurre por alguna razón. Cuando tenía cuatro años mi padre murió y fui llevado por el que en aquel momento era su peor enemigo a entrenar en las condiciones más inhóspitas y crueles que puedan imaginarse. Pero así fue como me vencí a mí mismo y al enemigo que llegó a amenazarnos luego. Y no sólo eso, sino que gané al mejor de los maestros. Casi todos los que estamos aquí podemos dar algún ejemplo parecido, ¿no es así? No creo que ninguno de ustedes haya tenido en sus planes esta vida desde el principio, sin embargo no los veo disconformes. Tal vez lo que está pasando Trunks en este momento sea el inicio de algo mejor para él. Pero lo más importante, creo que esto es una oportunidad para todos nosotros.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso de "oportunidad"? —Alcanzó a decir Dieciocho.

—Es simple —contestó sonriendo él—. Éste es el mejor momento para que dejemos salir a la luz la verdad sobre todo lo que mostraron en televisión. Las batallas, las habilidades extraordinarias, el deseo de justicia de algunos y de más poder para otros, la capacidad de proteger a los que amamos y al planeta en general de cualquier amenaza potencial: ¡Esto es lo que somos! —exclamó abriendo los brazos, con el pecho lleno de orgullo—. ¿Por qué vamos a seguir escondiéndonos?

—Supongo que la respuesta a tu pregunta está aquí afuera, golpeando las rejas y deseando entrar a lincharnos —respondió Oolong, con sorna.

—Eso es porque no saben la verdad —explicó el saiyajin con una expresión de confianza en su rostro—. En el momento que demos nuestra versión de los hechos, estoy seguro que las mentiras caerán por sí solas. ¿No se imaginan todo el bien que podríamos hacer? ¿El conocimiento que podríamos dejarles a las próximas generaciones? Piensen en un futuro en el que los terrícolas no necesiten la ayuda de ningún héroe para defenderse de cualquier loco que pretenda hacerles daño, ¿no sería genial? Incluso podríamos darles a conocer la existencia de la vida en otros planetas, y ubicarnos en un lugar más interesante con respecto a nuestra Galaxia y al Universo conocido…

—Más despacio, Gohan —interrumpió Vegeta—. Deja de soñar, ¿quieres? En primer lugar, no hables por todos, yo no me escondo de nadie y tampoco me importa lo que cualquiera piense de mí. En segundo lugar, parece que no conoces muy bien la verdadera naturaleza de los humanos. Eres demasiado optimista si piensas que a alguien le va a interesar escucharte ahora, o que si les das poderes de lucha a todos y conocimiento del espacio exterior no van a lanzarse a querer conquistar planetas para ganar más poder.

—Eso es cierto —dijo el joven mirándolo con gesto serio—, pero tengo fe en que existe un equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, siempre lo ha habido en el pasado, ¿por qué el futuro tendría que ser la excepción?

Hubo un silencio general en la sala, pero esta vez se trataba de una buena señal: cada uno reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaban considerando posible la idea. Bulma se levantó de su sitio emocionada y tomó a Gohan por los hombros, sonriente.

—Creo que ambos tienen parte de la razón, pero por el momento pienso que sería una solución más que aceptable decir la verdad y luchar por nuestra convivencia en paz con el resto de los habitantes de la Tierra. —Luego miró al resto—. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Primero no hubo más que miradas desorientadas, una mezcla de miedo, esperanza y ansiedad flotaba en el ambiente, pero poco a poco fueron apareciendo los gestos de aprobación en forma de tímidas sonrisas o movimientos de cabeza. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que todos pudieron sentir un tremendo alivio, y no se trataba solamente de la tranquilidad de haber encontrado una solución al asunto de ese día. Dejando de lado a algunos que fueron la excepción, la mayoría tuvo la sensación de quitarse un enorme peso de encima, un peso que venían llevando a la espalda por demasiado tiempo.

* * *

En ese momento, en Ciudad Central las oficinas del Rey del Mundo estaban más que conmocionadas. Los empleados de los Servicios de Inteligencia del Reino habían trabajado más que nunca ese día, y sin embargo no terminaban de juntar toda la información necesaria para confirmar fehacientemente que las acusaciones de la ex esposa de una personalidad tan importante como lo era Trunks Briefs fueran ciertas. De todas maneras, la cantidad de datos que indicaban la relación directa de aquella familia en todos los atentados realizados por seres sobrenaturales en los últimos años ya eran bastante incriminatorios, pero el Rey Koku había tropezado con un dato escalofriante en el transcurso de aquella investigación.

Él sabía desde hacía tiempo que aquél niño que había luchado para vencer a Piccolo Daimaoh no era otro que el sujeto que se encontraba entre los participantes misteriosos del Torneo de Cell. También había notado el extraño parecido entre uno de los acompañantes de Gokú en aquella ocasión con el difunto Piccolo Daimaoh. Pero todos esos datos los había guardado para sí mismo, al ver que la paz volvía y los daños eran reparados por completo de alguna manera inexplicable. Él se había quedado tranquilo, había confiado en los poderes extraordinarios de aquel niño, en su inocencia y su sinceridad, pero ahora las pruebas frente a sus ojos le decían algo totalmente diferente. ¡Aquellas desgracias que el muchacho de cabello revuelto tanto parecía haberse empeñado en evitar habían sido causadas por él, y al ocultar esa información él no era más que un cómplice!

Todo aquello era demasiado fuerte para un anciano como él, la carga de todas las vidas perdidas en aquellas batallas sin sentido, del sufrimiento de millones de sus súbditos al pensar que cada día sería el último e irían a terminar en las manos de cualquiera de esos monstruos… Koku sintió que le faltaba el aire y estaba por apretar el botón del intercomunicador para pedirle a su secretaria un vaso con agua, pero se le presentó una idea que podía servir para acabar con todo aquello de una vez. Dejó lo del agua para después, ya repuesto, y tomó con decisión el teléfono para marcar el interno de la oficina de uno de sus ministros.

—Habla el Ministro de Defensa, qué placer recibir una llamada de su teléfono directo, Su Alteza, ¿En qué puedo serv…?

—Ahórrate las formalidades, por favor —lo interrumpió el perro—. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante, pero antes de que vengas a mi oficina quiero que me confirmes si tus informantes siguen viendo que estén todos los Briefs y sus amigos reunidos en Capsule Corp.

—No se preocupe, Alteza, a cada instante mis informantes me pasan la confirmación de las entradas y salidas de aquella casa, y nadie ha salido de allí. Incluso están llegando el resto de los sospechosos, lo que hace más fácil la tarea de vigilancia. Lo extraño es que Míster Satán parece haber desaparecido misteriosamente de su domicilio, pero con todo lo que hemos descubierto el día de hoy, cualquier cosa parece posible…

—Bien —contestó el monarca y se masajeó las sienes, realmente agotado por tantas emociones en poco tiempo—. Quiero que vengas a hablar conmigo para trazar un plan de acción, y trae a los más altos cargos del ejército y a aquel sujeto que nos presentó aquella arma de enorme poder destructivo. Vamos a acabar con el mal en este planeta de una vez por todas...

* * *

¡Wow, no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Pido disculpas a las poquitas pero fieles seguidoras ;)

La verdad es que he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero las ideas revolotean como locas en mi cabecita. Como me voy acercando a la parte realmente importante del fic, cada vez disfruto más esta historia. Mientras más avanzo, menos me cuesta escribir, sinceramente, si lo hago con buen resultado o no ya ése es otro tema, je...pero espero que mis contadas lectoras todavía sigan ahí. A aquellos que estén viendo esta locura por primera vez, les doy la bienvenida y les pido paciencia, se va a poner bueno :D

Gracias a Saori Ouji, acabo de darme cuenta de un asunto importante que puede prestarse a confusión: la desaparición de Pan en el capítulo 2 y la tranquilidad de su familia a pesar de que ella no regresa. En realidad para esto hay una explicación: se supone que todo lo que he ido narrando ha ocurrido en el lapso de muy pocas horas. Recordemos que ella ha ido a buscar a Goku, (él está entrenando con Oob en una isla del Sur, el año en el que esto ocurre es el 790 y GT en esta historia no tendrá lugar, he decidido utilizar la cronología del juego Dragon Ball Online). Es decir, que a pesar de todo ella no está tardando mucho en volver, simplemente el tiempo que demoran mis actualizaciones (años luz...) lo está retrasando bastante...

Es una buena pregunta la que has hecho Saori, ya que el asunto se presta a confusión, no me había dado cuenta de aclarar esto antes, así que te lo agradezco :D

Recientemente cambié el título del fic, lo cual puede parecer algo improlijo de mi parte (y lo es, lo reconozco), pero tengo mis razones. La más importante es que he decidido dividir la historia en dos fics, el primero centrándome en lo que está ocurriendo ahora, no ocupará demasiados capítulos, y el segundo será un poco más largo y tendrá otros ingredientes derivados de lo que contaré en las próximas actualizaciones (romance, un evento marcado en la línea temporal de Dragon Ball Online y delirios varios que han ido surgiendo).

Gracias a mi beta Schala por la paciencia de siempre, y a Iluvendure y Tixithaxx Xd por sus reviews, me dan una alegría enorme. Y también gracias a ustedes, los lectores invisibles que no dejan comentarios, también los quiero ;)

¡No se pierdan el próximo capítulo!: "Capítulo V: Éramos pocos..."


End file.
